Masks
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Severus Snape came to his rooms in full Death Eater getup. Hermione was spooked at first until he took off his mask. She rushed to him wanting to see that he was alright, but he raised his hand to stop her. "I have blood on me, I don't want you tainted by it." "Can I see your mask, while you're in the shower?" His eyebrow raised . . .
1. Chapter 1

Masks

By: Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

It was late one night; just as the nights had started to stay warm, because of the long heated days for an early summer months. Hermione Granger was out walking this night on her patrol duties as a perfect during her sixth year; she was wondering near the Entrance Hall, sadly thinking that school would soon be over, for the year.

When the door opened very slowly and huge dark shadow came across the doorway, leaning against one side of it. With a wand armed in her hand, and spell ready upon her lips, she walked slowly towards the figure. With a quick _Lumos_, she saw her Potions Professor wrapping his right arm across his abdominal area of his body, and heavily breathing.

Hermione rushed to the left side of his body and wrapped her arm around the back of him, when he growled out, "Keep your hands to yourself, Miss Granger!"

"You need help Professor Snape," she heaved back; "I am taking you to the Hospital Wing."

The Potions Master sighed, "No! I must see Dumbledore."

Hermione glared at him. "I think he would understand, if you need to see medical help before you talk to him, sir?"

Severus Snape started coughing and moaned out in pain, "You silly little girl! I must see him before anything else, or things will be bad."

Hermione knew what her professor had met; she knew for a few years that he was a double agent for the light, and that he was a former Death Eater. Which met that he had just came back from a really bad meeting with the Dark Lord, who wanted to kill one of her best friends. She sighed and helped the man in black, up the stairs to the third floor and into the Headmaster's office. Once there, she was asked to stay by Albus Dumbledore.

Once Hermione had helped the injured man into one of the seats and took another for herself. Albus asked, "What news have you back with Severus?"

"The Dark Lord has been inpatient with Draco Malfoy as of late; saying that he has not been working fast enough for his likings for the Death Eaters to storm the castle and killing you, Sir."

"WHAT?!," shrieked Hermione, she was near speechless in hearing first hand of what was going on.

"Not now Miss Granger," shushed Albus, "then what else Severus?"

"I heard through Lucius Malfoy that Draco would be able to get it done by this coming week. When the Dark Lord heard of this, he was angry and took it out of the rest of us, including me. He is not pleased with anything that I have come back with lately. He also wants me to find a way to get to Harry Potter or as close to Potter as possible. I told him that I could try to go through his muggle-born friend, if anything. That was when he stopped through curses at me, and he really had a dark look upon his face when I gave him that idea Albus."

"Yes, he would," answered the Headmaster; what he knew of Tom Riddle, he valued anything that could help him with knowledge. Then the wise wizard glanced over at the young lady; who he knew to be seventeen after her time turner adventure, then an idea had graced his mind. He gave a wicked smile, which spooked Hermione; for she had never knew that such a thing could ever come across his face. "That would work."

Severus sneered at his boss, "What crazy idea have you come up with now, Albus?"

"Well since I am dying anyway; I don't have much of a choice, but I want you to follow through with the plan of you killing me and not Draco, liked plan." Hermione gasped after hearing this. The Headmaster went on to say, "I also want you to go back to Tom and tell him that you are going to force Miss Granger to marry you, for it is the only way for you to keep close to her and she will find out what is going on with Harry." Again Hermione gasped, but Severus growled at having to marry a mere girl. "It's the only way to keep you alive through this war, while I am gone and you would take care of each other."

Severus growled, "You do realize that I would have to have sex with her?"

Hermione was gapping like a fish, when Albus answered, "Yes, I am aware of that."

"In front of the Dark Lord and other Death Eaters in most cases; for they rival at showing who is the best at everything front of each other, don't you?"

The older man sighed, "I am aware of that, but what else is to keep the two of you alive. Harry would need all the help he needs, while I am long dead."

The only lady in the room asked, "Don't I have anything to say in this?" The potions master really wanted to know what she had to say, and waved her in order for her to go on. "Let me start with that I will do anything for Harry, but I am not done with school. How am I to finish that and be married to a man that people will be calling a murder of yours Headmaster?"

Severus then turned and gave a questioning looking towards his boss; for him to answer those questions, for he wanted to know himself. "To answer your schooling question Hermione, I will have you come to my office and have you tested out of the school." By the look upon the girl's face, she looked like she had mixed feelings about that. "As far as being married to Severus; well you will be by his side and I will need you to heal him, in all madder of speak, and I would also like for you to keep an open mind about him. He is so much more than just a professor, potions master, a former Death Eater, and a spy; I would like for you to look deeper into his very soul for you to understand him. And the same goes for you Severus; for Hermione Granger is much more than just a student of yours, you will be surprised what she can and cannot do." Both Severus and Hermione knew that they were in it together, regardless if they liked or not. "And as for the wedding; I will reside it and I will ask Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody, to witness the ordeal and it will be held in my office on Wednesday night, just after your tests. Anything else?"

Severus growled, "When shall I tell the Dark Lord and what should I tell him?"

Albus sighed, "Well write to him; stating that you have come to me about your feelings towards Miss Granger and I have forced you to marry her before you were able to express your feelings for her, and that I told Miss Granger that I told her that she was marrying you in order to protect Harry," shrugged the old man.

The Potions Professor glanced over at Miss Granger and saw that she was glaring at the old man, and knew that old muggle saying about 'if looks could kill' than she would have saved him of the responsibility of killing him latter. He could also see that she was fighting back from yelling, screaming, and cursing the Headmaster; which Severus would have loved to see how much of a spitfire she was, after hearing complaints from Draco for so long, he wanted to see for himself.

"Well; I guess it's time to bid the two of you a good night then."

"Sir," Hermione spoke up, "what about Professor Snape, he is badly injured?"

"Oh yes," with a wave of wand, "_Episkey_," and "_Ferul_," which were a few that the Headmaster was able to do, "I know you have your own potions to help with the other things Severus. You two must get going, it is getting late." Both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had gotten up from their seats, but Severus groaned and grabbed his left side with his right hand. Hermione glanced over at him with worried eyes. Albus sighed, "Why don't you have your soon-to-be wife take you to your chambers and have her watch over you tonight? She will be moved to your rooms here soon anyway."

Severus groaned, "If you wish; Hermione, could you help me down to the dungeons and if you so wish, can stay the night."

She manage a nod before getting under his left arm and wrapped her right arm around his back, and helped glide him down the many stairs to his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

On the way to the dungeons; Severus Snape was debating how he should write a letter to his other master, while his student; Hermione Granger, who was helping him along to his chambers. If he were to be honest with himself; he was growing some inappropriate feelings for the girl, ever since he had seen her at the Yell Ball nearly a couple of years ago. She was the most beautiful creature that night, which nearly took his breath away; he had wondered where the Miss Know-It-All was and who was she dancing with that ruffian of a seeker? As Severus glanced over to Hermione; he wondered if he could get her to dress and looking the beautiful while they were married, surely he could make a request and as a husband he would demand such a thing out of her. He was also going to have to mark her as his; so he would know that others would know that she was his, and he possessive person by nature.

Hermione could feel the glances that her professor was giving towards her; she was trying to fight back a blush that was trying to make its way across her face and neck. She has been trying to fight many blushes for the past year or so; it was when she noticed his voice, his velvet rolling voice that crested every fiber of her being. She had many dreams because of his voice, she wondered what kind of marriage she'll have with him; she also wanted to know what else about it could bring her other than just blushes.

Once they walked through the potions classroom to get to the back, where the office was and from there, to Professor's Snape's chambers. Once they had gotten to a portrait of Druid Potions Master of the First Age; Tilican Bralem, who was around long before Merlin. Tilican stood before them with a walking staff; long forest green robes, and long silver beard and hair, with green eyes. The portrait stated, "Password."

Severus answered, "Quicksilver." Hermione shivered with his voice, which traveled down her spine; which Severus noticed. He used his velvet voice again to see what it would do, "Welcome to my chambers, _Hermione_," as he purred out her name. What he saw pleased him very much.

Hermione shivered more than just a little and scrunched her neck; just enough to have a positive action, of what please Severus so. She let go of Severus, so he could pass through the doorway of his own free will. "Is there anything I can help you with Sir," she asked with a quivering voice.

Severus hid his smirk; which he hardly ever shown anyone, but Albus or Minerva had ever seen. He had shown it to Mad-Eye and Lucius a few times in passing or even Draco; which scared the boy, more than anything. "_Yes_," he purred again. "Go into my _bathroom_ and get a royal blue potion." He noticed Hermione nearly weak in the knees as she made her way into the bathroom, he so enjoyed watching her quiver because of his voice. He knew as a teenager that he was not handsome, but he knew how to use his voice to get what he wanted and he was going to use more knowing that he was affecting the upcoming wife before him.

Hermione was in his bathroom and saw that it was a big suit. His shower looked like it could hold two fully grown people within and still have room. Colors upon the room were mainly earthly tones; mainly tan, green, and cream colored trims. There was a mirror upon the wall in front of the skink that had black leaves steel framing the mirror itself. The whole thing screamed Severus. Hermione them opened the mirror and grabbed the potion that he had asked for and walked out and into the living area again, where he sat in a black leather chair next to the fireplace.

Severus glanced up as she walked into the room, and slowly made her way towards him. Where noticed how she just glide into a room, like a lady of the court from long ago. He also noticed how she kept biting her lower lip whenever she was worried, thinking, or concert training on something. He really had to know what she was thinking and slipped into her mind; which he heard, _I enjoy his voice. I wonder what else he could do to drive me crazy like that?_ The Potions Master smirked as he exited out of her head and took the vial out of her hand and drank his pain reliever potion of his own making for his own needs, which would work in seconds and through the empty vial into the fire. Then with big swift move, he reached out with both hands and grabbed behind Hermione's thighs, which caused her to fall onto his lap and snaked his arms around her waist.

Hermione gasped, but made no other sounds as she glanced into his eyes. She was near breathless as she saw his eyes grew darker, like they were hunger for something. With one arm still around her waist, his hand reached up and slowly made its way behind her neck and leaned her forward to where he reach her lips with his own. Hermione moved her hands up and into his hair to bring him closer to her and moaned as it became more heated. Severus then pulled on her waist to where she became closer to his lower area of his body, to where she gasped out from what she felt upon her inner thigh from his slacks. She brought one of her hands down from his neck and started petting the thing that was trying to pock her and he moaned from the feel of her hand upon him.

"Have you . . . ," asked Severus.

"No," answered Hermione.

"You're still . . . ," asked the man in black.

"Yes."

Severus growled, "I want you."

Hermione sighed, "Then have me."

Severus then stopped his power hungry that he wanted to pull upon Hermione and lasso his control and gave a sigh of his own, "No; at least not until we are married. I want to make this right for you at least, because in the wizarding world; once you are married, then you are married until one of you are dead. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes, I do understand, Sir."

Severus chuckled, "You can call me Severus, Hermione. Especially since we will be getting married in a couple of days, and you will no longer be my student but my wife." He was watching her eyes he was talking her and saw a fire within her eyes, as if she was burning for his touch. "Don't worry; wife to-be, once we're married I will show you what I could do in the bedroom to make you smile for days on end. But please test out here so and we will have the wedding here, even before Wednesday if that can be managed."

Hermione grinned; which nearly made Severus twitch underneath her, he brought his hand that was behind her neck down to her bare thigh and started rubbing his thumb upon her skin. She said in a husky voice, "I can pass them tomorrow afternoon, if I get to marry you tomorrow night," and leaned down grazed his neck with her lips, ever so lightly. Then she moved away from him to look at him, which made her smile.

Severus' eyes were closed, with a hint of a smile gracing his face but only she could see. Once his eyes were open; she nearly fell off his lap, from the magnatued of want within his eyes. If it were not for one of his arms, she would have been upon his floor. "If you pass with all O's, then I will make sure that I will take you on a honeymoon of sorts, if that is if the Dark Lord would grant it that is."

Hermione kept her smile; even if the thought of the Headmaster to be due to die soon, it was all part of the plan and she knew that it was not of Severus' free will in doing so. "We should get some sleep, Severus."

He nearly wet his pants from hearing his name upon her lips; it may as well be the closest thing to Heaven that he would ever get. "Come; I'll have you sleep upon the bed, while I sleep out here on the couch, after I write my letter."

"How about I help you write that letter with you and then you and I can sleep next to each other on your bed, Severus."

It nearly took forty-five minutes for the two of them to agree on what should be on the letter, which read:

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I have gotten the muggle-born friend of Potter's to marry me, after speaking with the Headmaster; who believes that I have feelings for the child and wants us to marry before we started any type of relationship. The wedding will happen this week; a little after the Headmaster forces her to be tested out of the school, and he would be over see our wedding._

_I do have a small favor to ask of you my Lord and that is if I could keep the girl, even after we are to marry; as a gift of sorts, for which I am planning to mark her as mine and I want no other to touch her. Plus; once the Headmaster has died, I am planning to spend some time away from it all with her and stir her into our way of thinking. _

_I wait for your reply._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Professor Severus Snape; Potions Master._

Severus opened to floo network and had it dialed out to 'Malfoy Manor,' and through the letter within the emerald flames. Once done; he tugged upon Hermione's hand and led her into his bedroom, where they had gone fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Hermione Granger found herself in the Headmaster's office; during the late afternoon of the following day, just a few hours after her test out tests for the school. He was overlooking her folder as she was walking into his office, just to double chuck that everything was alright. Once she was sitting in one of the chairs before his desk, he glanced up and through her folder upon wooden surface, with a slapping sound. He leaned forward with his hands making a pyramid of sorts, as he glanced upon her.

"Just to let you know that we had never had anyone test out with the scores before," stated the Headmaster; which caused Hermione to glance down in sadness, believing that she had done something wrong. "I can imagine that you can find a job anywhere that you wish to go in life, Hermione," he said with a smile.

Hermione shot her head up to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"What I am trying to say Hermione, is that you have all O's in thirteen different curses that we have here at Hogwarts," answered a smiling Headmaster.

Hermione made no sound for the moment, as her mouth kept opening and closing, until she was able to say something. "Oh; my gosh. Oh; my gosh! I need to find Severus."

"That won't be necessary my dear," replied the most musical sounding voice that Hermione was longing to hear, and turned around and saw him standing in the shadows and ran towards him, where she wrapped her arms round him, as he did the same to her. "I am so proud of you, my dear." He then gave a lingering kiss upon her temple.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his voice as he said, "Severus; so good of you to be here. Have you heard from Tom Riddle lately?"

"Yes Albus," growled out the spy, "I just got his letter just a few moments ago. He was pleased that Miss Granger and I were getting married, but surprised that you were forcing my hand in this in a way. He also would like the wedding to be done tonight, because tomorrow he has a meeting plan for all the Death Eaters. He also wants me to inform Miss Granger that he will be requesting her attendance in a few days after the wedding, to give her his blessings himself."

Hermione gulped in hearing this, but knew that she would be facing him sooner or later. Albus Dumbledore glanced into the dark wizard's eyes and asked, "Anything else Severus?"

Hermione stepped back away from Severus, so she could look at him; with her questions firing across her eyes. Severus sighed, "He has granted my request that Hermione will be mine and mine alone, to do whatever I so please to do with once we are married. (This caused chills running down Hermione's spine, with pleasure.) Oh and another thing I should state is that I am known as Lord Snape; which means you will be known as Lady Hermione Snape, once we are wed." This caused Severus to act nervous for as nervous as he could ever get.

The young lady in the room gaped. Albus chuckled, "I think you should have either told her last night or after the wedding as you were having your way with her."

This caused Hermione to snap out of her shock and yelled, "WHAT! You are the Headmaster, not some twisted sex craved talking old man!"

Severus laughed out loud; one of the few things that would shook anyone if it was a normal day, "You deserved that one Albus."

The old wizard glared at the potions master, "That may be so; Severus, but she will be your wife soon enough. Are you sure that you want to go with it?"

Hermione blushed out of embarrassment and glanced down upon the floor; when her husband to-be, walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, "You know I don't step away from the things that I have plan on doing Headmaster."

"Good, because here comes Minerva and Alastor," which the two had just opened the door to the office and walked into the room.

Minerva saw her star student in the arms of her co-worker and glanced over at Albus with a glare that was worthy of a fire breathing dragon, "What is the meaning of this Albus?"

"Why don't everyone sit around and have some tea, as I say what needs to be said."

Once the tea was served and everyone had sat around a small table off to the side of the office. The Headmaster told the other two people the things that would be going on during that day and for a few days following that day. There were some yelling from the High Scotland lady of the room, but soon realized that things had to play out as planned by her old friend and boss.

Mad-Eye Moody glanced over at the couple that was within the room and gave them a smirk, which told them that he was pleased about them being together. He leaned over to the two and gleaned with his eyes, "Have you told Potter and Weasley about all of this?"

"No, and they won't know until after the wedding," stated Hermione. "I am afraid that once they do find out that would no longer want to be my friend anymore, so why should I say anything right now. All they would do is barge into the Headmaster's office, yell at me and take me away. No Sir, I don't want anything to do with that."

"Smart girl," said Moody.

Minerva grumbled, "I don't like these plans that you have Albus; but I don't have a way to stop any of them. As long as this is what Hermione Granger's wishes to marry Severus Snape." She then glanced over to her former student, who nodded her agreement. "Alright; let's get this wedding started then."

In the middle of the room; Headmaster Dumbledore stood before them and them motion for Hermione to stand at his left and Severus to stand at his right, and then Minerva to stand next to Hermione, while Alastor stood next to Severus. Albus cleared this throat before saying, "We friends and family of these two, who wish to marry and witness a joyful day. A marriage is to unit one's love, soul, power, understanding, and knowledge with one another. From the days of old; we are using the elemental powers to bring a stronghold for these two souls, to find each other until the end of all times." With a wave of his wand '_gra_,' which brought a scarlet red strand of magic to wrap upon their hands to unit them together, with another wave '_anam_," white strand like pearls gracing them, '_cumhacht_,' lilac purple, '_tuiscint_,' sea green, and finally '_eolas_,' for a royal blue. "I; Albus Dumbledore, known as the Chief Warlock of the Age has proclaimed that you are now husband and wife. You may seal with a kiss."

Severus then wrapped his arms around his now wife, and brought her closer to him and kissed her upon her silky lips. Once they were done; a piece of paper flashed into the office, with all their names upon it to show that it was now legal. Severus grabbed the scroll and rolled it up and placed into one of his many pockets.

Albus smiled, "There one other thing that we must do and that is go before the whole school and make them aware of everything in your life, Lady Hermione Snape. This means you need to dress the part and act the part, my dear."

With a swish of his powerful want; long gone were her Hogwarts robes, but in their place was a sapphire blue velvet looking evening gown with silver lace looking trimming around the neck and a silver chain looking belt around her waist. Severus glanced over at his wife and was nearly breathless, upon seeing her with a richly number upon her. He brought out a few boxes from his robes and gave them to her; one of them was a sapphire blue and diamond ring to be place upon her left hand, as well as a sapphire necklace upon her neck.

Minerva then used a charm for Hermione's makeup and hair, which gave her a slightly older and health look, with a hint of grace. Then the transfiguration teacher gave her a hand mirror for her to have a glance of herself. "Oh my; I look grand."

Once everyone was ready; they made their way down the stairs and into the Great Hall, sitting before the student body at the head table; which Hermione sat next to Severus. The hall became quite; even without the aid of the headmaster, who stood before the young people. "Good evening everyone; I have some great news to make, one of them is that Ms. Hermione Granger had tested out of the school with all O's in all thirteen of her classes."

The news about Hermione finishing up with school early had mixed emotions from among her peers. Mr. Weasley and his sister were the ones who spoke the loudest, "What!" "How can that be?"

"Quiet everyone," once everyone was focused once more, Albus went on to say, "Another piece of news that we have is that our Professor Severus Snape has asked Ms. Hermione Granger to be his wife, who she has accepted and now is known as Lady Hermione Snape."

"WHAT," screamed out Ronald Weasley, the youngest male of the clan. He stood up in the middle of the hall, "YOU bitch. You were met to be mine. How dare he take you away from me! He is old ENOUGH to be your FATHER, Hermione!"

Ablus yelled out, "That is enough, Mr. Weasley!"

"I WILL NOT BE QUITE."

Severus Snape stood up from where he had been sitting and walked around the Head Table, which caused many eyes to follow him as he moved around the hall. This action caused the red head to stop moving his lips. Harry Potter was in shock with the whole thing; but glanced his face towards the table, to make him smaller and not noticeable for a cross fire. Severus Snape stood before the same alleyway as of Ronald, to where he was facing the younger boy.

"You have something to say, to my wife; Mr. Weasley, do say it to my face so I know how to relay your message or how I should act towards your acts towards my wife."

"I am not talking to you Sir; I want to talk to the bitch that married you."

Severus growled out, '_Confundo_," which caused the young man to become confused, then he glanced around to the student body at large, "Anyone else?"

Hermione then stood before everyone with her back straight and her head held high, and with a strong voice that carried throughout the hall, "Professor Snape has asked, if anyone else has an issue?"

Draco Malfoy, the only pale blond male in the room stood up and faced his Head of House and wife, "Why her; Sir," before he had taken his seat again.

Severus Snape glanced over to the Headmaster who answered the question, "That is easy Mr. Malfoy, I had requested that he marry her and he agreed; plus the professor will be needing an heir here soon and the only one who could outwit him was her." Albus knew that it was somewhat cruel for him to say such things about a former student, but he had to make it sound like he was the bad guy in all of this and have many people leave the Snapes alone.

Severus glanced over at Hermione, "Come wife, we should be on your way."

Hermione; who was still standing, walked around the table and laced her arm with his own and walked out of the Great Hall together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

On the way to the dungeons; Severus Snape kept glancing over to his new wife, Lady Hermione Snape. He was so proud of her when they were in the Great Hall and how she had acted in front of the students like she had. He had almost wondered if her family were of the royal court or something, his blood was crawling of desire for the information that he ever so craved of knowledge to know more.

"Hermione," Severus spoke with his velvety voice, "Where have you learned to be a lady of sorts, my dear?" As they were walking, he saw the emotions that were playing upon his wife's face, he could tell that it was hard for her to talk about and so he let it go.

"My parents taught me." Severus gave her a raised eyebrow for her to elaborate. Hermione sighed, "My mother was a daughter of a duke and Duchess from Northern France; she came to England to Oxford, where she met my dad and fell in love with one another. My father was from a long line of knights from the royal court, so they taught me how to act and dress like a lady."

"I must say; Lady Snape, that I was impressed with what I have seen tonight. You have made your husband proud." This surprised Hermione very much, to the point that she was acting like a guppy out of water. "Do close your mouth dear, we wouldn't want you catching a bug or two with your sweat silky lips, now do we?"

She had closed her mouth with a great sounding sharp clink, which she nearly pierced her own lips with her teeth. She was in shock, after hearing a compliment from Professor Severus Snape and top of all that, he had hinting that he liked her lips. She was nearly breathless when they had reached a portrait that was guarding his rooms, which was also her rooms as well. Once Severus had given Tilican Bralem the password, the two of them had entered their rooms; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body and held her close to him.

Hermione closed her eyes; as she felt his body heat seeping through her clothes, she nearly purred from the feeling the heat alone. She could feel something growing somewhere between his body and her own body, which Hermione had an idea what it could be. She glanced up at him with a heated blush rising up in her cheeks and neck.

The man that was once her potion's master glanced at her, with unguarded love that he was showing to her at that moment; which nearly put Hermione in tears, for no one has ever show her such love in her life. She raised her hands to his face and led his lips to her own, and then has her fingers becoming lost within his long raven hair. Both of their lips trying to communicate on their own of their wanting to overpower the other of who was in more in control of the other; which Hermione was finding that she was losing, for Severus has eternal power over everything that he was showing towards her.

As they eased back from one another to breath, "Tonight; I will show you how much I want and need you in my life, Hermione." He then reached down and nearly taken her breath away, as he kissed her to a whole new level of her whole experience. As they were kissing; Hermione had no idea that she was walking backwards until the back of her legs had hit the very big bed of mahogany red, which nearly caused her to fall. "I've gotten you, my dear;" which nearly caused Hermione to become weak in the knees, and nearly became drink from the feeling that was radiating from her husband.

"I need . . .," sighed a breathless Hermione, she was clawing over his clothes like it would tell him what she needed from him.

With a wave of his hand; Severus made both of their clothes disappear from where they were, and stood before each other in their skin on skin contact with each other. Hermione glanced down and saw a part of him that was bigger than what any book has ever written about. This caused her eyes to become larger than normal; Severus was sporting a huge smirk upon his lips, for he was enjoying her reaction. "Don't worry love, I will go easy on you as much as I can, but I can't promise that it won't hurt though."

Hermione only gave a nod for understanding; she was just way too shy for words, and she hoped that he would love her even though she had not done anything like this before. She felt Severus eased her to the middle of his bed, where he had crawled into bed over her. She then felt him kissing her neck and jaw, as he rubbed his hand down her heated flesh, ever so gently. Hermione gasped and jumped as she felt his hand groping her womanhood, where she felt and heard liquid coming out of her; which brought her even more redder than before.

"Hermione," Severus gave her a true smile upon his face, "it's all normal. Just breathe in and out love, and do try to relax. It would hurt less if you relax more."

Severus went on with his petting, to where Hermione had no internal thought of any kind. She was nearly left panting and gasping from the experience that he was showing her, until he had finally entered her heated core, to where they had both hissed from the feeling. Severus could not stop moving in and out of her, it had been a while since he had been with anyone but it was not hurting. He felt her nails running down his back, which made him growl in his wanting of her, to where he had picked up the pace. Severus felt like a sword, wanting to get all the way into the sheath to feel warm and protected.

Severus felt Hermione's completion; he leaned down and bit into her collarbone and started whispering a spell, and then growled out as his seed entered Hermione's body. As Hermione was passing out, she heard Severus' velvety voice, "Mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

The next day Severus Snape was called by Lord Voldemort; Hermione was sitting in his chambers waiting for him to come back, she wanted to be there when he had come back. She was sitting in front of the fireplace with a copy of Pride and Prejudice; as she was deep within her reading, she kept picturing Mr. Darcy for her husband.

When Severus Snape came to his rooms in full Death Eater getup; Hermione was spooked at first until he took off the mask, then she rushed to him wanting to see that he was alright, but he raised his hand to stop her.

"I have blood on me; I don't want you tainted by it."

Hermione gave him a small smile, for she nearly cried from his way of speaking towards her. "Can I see your mask, while you're in the shower?" His eyebrow raised in a questionable glance. "It's so I would know it's you when I see it on you."

"Indeed," replied Severus as he gave her the mask as he walked by and made his way into the bathroom.

Once he was gone, Hermione sat down and studied the mask with her eyes and fingertips. She noticed the Celtic knots all over the frame, along the sides and a Celtic looking knotted hammer; Thor's hammer, where their eye should be.

"Don't romanticize it," a harsh velvety tone of voice that came behind her.

"What? Don't picture you as the Phantom, from that one opera," replied Hermione, as she turned around to face the spy.

"That is precisely I don't want, this is not some fantasy for you to get lost in. This is life and it will only get you hurt in the end."

"Remember, I had a choice and I picked you and not one of Ron's brothers to protect me. I know the cost in doing so, as well as being dragged off to see the Dark Lord. What I want to do is for you to make love to me with your mask on, but not until you tell me why you have Thor's hammer on your mask."

"You silly little girl; but if you must know, the Snape family came from the Vikings that came and concord the land, so many years ago." Severus sighed, "You are being summand to come with me to face the Dark Lord, tonight and he will want a show of some sort and I never know what it could be at times."

Hermione gave a sigh of her own, "You mean I am going to have to see this mask of yours as an evil thing, which I was trying to prevent in the first place." She then grabbed Severus' hand, "No matter what Severus; I will know the real you, the one that I know as my husband."

"Are you sure wife; because I don't want you to ever be afraid of me, no matter what he wants me to do, I don't want to lose you." He then grown, "Alright; we will do a bit of role playing and I will wear my mask, but I am not promising you anything more than that witch."

"Alright, wizard."

Severus; who was wearing a button up black shirt with his black slacks walked towards Hermione and grabbed his silver mask from her hands and placed it upon his face, and sat upon one of the chairs that were in the room. "Come and sit upon my lap, witch," Severus called to her, with an amplified velvet voice, which nearly sounded like a wildcat of a purr.

Hermione walked gracefully towards him, with shivers that crawled upon her spine; she could not tell if it was from pleasure that has yet to happen or fear of not knowing of what will happen, she was nearly wet as she sat upon his lap.

"I can smell you, witch. You are wet for me and I can almost taste you," Severus then snaked his arms around Hermione's, which she nearly squirmed and caused a problem for him. He growled, "Stop moving woman or you will have some lashing upon your bum."

Hermione gasped, "Would you," she asked as she wiggled some more upon Severus' lap.

"That does it," he flipped her over, while she was still moving in his lap. "Enjoy this, witch." Then he started slapping her butt with his hand, even though she was covered in jeans and a button up blouse. "Mmmm, I can smell you even more. What shall I do to you, my dear?"

Severus stood out of his chair with Hermione limping in his arms, he then moved his wand over her until her clothes were gone from her body; he then moved her until she was nearly wrapped around his body and pushed her against the wall. Severus then licked her right side of her body upon her collarbone, where his mark of SS looking snakes; Hermione hissed from the stinging of said mark, which caused her to quiver all over.

"You are mine; Mrs. Hermione Snape, and there is no way anyone can touch you without me knowing about it. What do you say, witch?"

Hermione could barely remember to breath, yet alone think to talk; her only answer was, "Yes, yours."

As he was about to lean in to kiss her upon her neck; his arm started up with the pain of his master's call, he nearly feel to the floor with Hermione, if he had not been pushing her against the wall. "Grrr. We need to go my dear, we are being called now; much sooner than what I had thought."

With a wave of his wand; he was in his Death Eater robes and with another wave, a black cloak came and shift before becoming a velvet black dress to cover Hermione's body. She looked down upon herself and sighed, with a wave of her own wand, she had ankle high laced boots upon her feet. Once Severus had put her upon her feet once again, she stepped away from him and rubbed her hands upon her face to where she looked like she no longer show any emotions.

Severus groaned, "Ready, wife?"

Hermione just answer with a nod. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and together they walked through the fireplace, and they were gone in a swirl of emerald fire.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Nothing belongs to me.

Sorry for this being late, busy with college. Just to let you all know, I was born English but I could not hear a word during my early years until I had surgery in my ears to hear. Sorry about my grammar and spelling.

Ch. 6

As soon as Severus Snape and his wife; Hermione Snape, found themselves on the other side of the floo network. They had found themselves at Stonehenge; a place that neither of them knew that the flood network would take them to. In the middle of the stone circle was Lord Voldemort, standing before them in his long black simple robes and his pale reptilian looking face and red eyes.

Severus lightly pushed Hermione to the grassy ground, while he kneeled before his dark master.

"Rise, Severus," stated a board sounding Dark Lord. "And help your wife to stand, but not to look at me."

"Yes, my Lord," answered Severus. He had gotten upon his own feet again and then helped Hermione, who stood slightly behind him, with her eyes towards the ground.

"From now on Severus, your wife doesn't have to bow before me again, . . ."

"WHAT! Why must the mudblood not to bow!"

Voldemort turned towards the voice in the dark, "Because Lucius, it is because I said so and it is because she is with child."

"My Lord," asked Severus and Lucius.

Hermione twitched from where she stood.

"I swear Lucius; if I hear another word, your son will be known as Lord Malfoy of your land and state," growled out the Lord of Darkness.

"Understood, my Lord."

"Err. Now where was I?" Voldemort than looked at the young woman before him. "Oh, yes. Lady Snape; come before me, we must talk, you and I." Hermione shyly walked around Severus and walked slowly towards the Dark Lord, with her head towards the ground. The dark wizard grabbed her hands; which caused Hermione to twitch, "Don't fear me Lady Snape, I will not harm you; as long as you carry that child within you. I want to know about your husband through your own mind, now tell me what you can say about him."

Hermione was confused at first but answered in a detached sort of voice, "Sir, my husband is a master of many things; I don't know where to begin to tell you about him."

Voldemort glanced over to Severus and asked, "What have you done to Potter's friend, Severus? Did you make a charm to use on her, or was it some kind of potion?"

Severus nearly glared at the Dark Lord, "I don't know what you are talking about, but I have my other uses that I had gotten her by."

Voldemort chuckled, "Oh yes; your knowledge and power had charmed to girl to you. Yes; I can see that, or was it the other power that drove the girl to bow down to you?"

Severus knew what his lord was talking about, and it was not the wand that he carries around in his protect. "I will leave that to your way of thinking, my Lord."

"Yes; you would, wouldn't you? No matter, you will be having an heir of your own here in a few months. So; has she told you anything about Potter's plans in the near future?"

"All I know is that he will be doing some traveling, in the late summer that Dumbledore has sent him on."

Voldemort lightly pushed Hermione into Severus, "That is not enough to go by, Severus. You need to find out more about Potter's plans." The Dark Lord walked away from the married couple. "You two may leave, I don't want the old man or Potter to find out that your wife had stood before me."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Oh, and Severus. You may want to move your wife before Draco allows my men into your school, we wouldn't want her to get hurt before then."

"When will it be," asked Severus.

"About the end of next week, so you may want to have her gone before then."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Then Severus with an arm around Hermione's waist had led them away and into the floo network of Stonehenge and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Once they were back in Severus' chambers; Hermione nearly fell to the floor, and Severus grabbed her before she had hit her head. She was overwhelmed from being in front of the darkest wizard living upon the earth. She was nearly breathless from the evil that was around her, and also knowing that a child was coming into their lives soon. Subconsciously; Hermione laid her hand upon her abdomen, hoping that the evil had not made its way into her child.

Severus warped his arms around her, "Are you alright, Hermione?"

"I'm afraid, Severus that our child will be born in the heat of battle, what shall we do?"

"I don't know wife, but I will do everything in my power to protect the both of you."

That night; the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, after sending a note to the Headmaster that they will be talking in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

The next morning found the Hermione and Severus Snape in the Headmaster's office; where Severus told Albus Dumbledore everything that had happened the night before. Hermione was just listening but still in shock from the night before, standing before a mad man and not find herself killed was a set of goals that have never crossed her mind before.

Albus sighed, "Then you must move your wife away from the castle then."

Hermione glanced up and asked, "What?"

"You must leave the castle, Mrs. Snape; or you will endanger more than just your baby if you do."

Hermione glared, "Why can't I stay and help Harry, like I was meant to do?"

The aging wizard sighed, "You would endanger yourself, your child, and your husband by doing just that Mrs. Snape. I must ask you; are you willing to lose everything just to save your friend, and live your life losing your child and your husband, because of this war?"

"No, but I can't just leave Harry alone."

Severus was angry by the words of his wife, hearing that she would do anything for her ungrateful friend; who she had done everything for.

Albus asked with his blue eyes sparkling with his love for life motto, "I see that Harry has more enough friends to watch out for him. But I must ask. Does your husband have anyone; besides you, to watch out for him?"

Hermione closed her eyes; wishing that she could just kick herself off of her own high horse at times, "No, he doesn't." She then glanced over to her husband with hurt in her eyes, "I'm sorry Severus; it's hard being Harry's friend at times and then remember that your newly married on top of everything, I'm truly am sorry."

Severus growled, "I can understand that you have been Potter's friend for six years, but do you truly want to rid yourself of me, by endangering yourself and our child?"

"Please understand me Severus, how am I to trust a mad man like Him? I would understand if it was someone else that told me that I was with child than Him. How am I to believe that he tells the truth about something like that?"

Severus was actually listening to what Hermione was saying and he had to agree that she had a point; he then glanced over to the Headmaster and said, "Albus, can you check for us?"

"I think I can do that, come and stand before me, Hermione." She had gotten up from her chair and walked around the desk to where she stood before the Headmaster, who cast some spells upon her; when a bright glowing white light shined upon her lower belly. "Well; I must say that Tom was telling the truth this time, you are indeed pregnant Mrs. Snape. Almost as soon you were two married; I must say that was fast working on your genes Severus, were you hoping for an heir of your own?"

Hermione glanced over to her husband and could not believe to see that her old Position's Master was blushing. He mumbled, "I may have done a spell to grant me an heir from her that night, but that is as far as you getting out of him old man."

Hermione sighed, "Where must I be sent to then?"

Severus said, "You will be sent to my ancestral home; Prince Manor, where no one but me can get in and out of that place. I will not send you to Spinner's End; where every Death Eater can find and hurt you, and I will not allow that to happen to you."

Albus smiled, "Good; now why don't the two of you go to your chambers and start packing. You will be leaving the castle by nightfall tomorrow night, Mrs. Snape and not a moment longer."

Then the two had left the Headmaster's office; both Severus and Hermione were quiet on their way down to the dungeons, until they found themselves passing many students, who were children of Death Eaters. Hermione then knew that the castle had hears and she no longer felt safe within a place that she had called home. She also knew how much more endanger was in, more so than her best friend, all because she was pregnant and an easy target to get to. Once they were in their rooms and Severus had warded the painting for no interruptions of any kind, the two throw themselves at each other for a passion full of kisses.

"Tell me if I hurt you," gasped out Severus.

"Just take me."

It was the last thing that either one said to the other; since Hermione was wearing one of her dresses, Severus picked up Hermione and had her up against the wall. He made fast work with his pants, ripped her underwear from his goal, and together they found hard, rough bliss. Hermione had her arms around his shoulders, as if she was afraid of not getting enough of him. They were kissing one other, as well as marking each other with their love bites.

She could feel his wave of magic hitting her, with his wave after wave of his maleness within her. She nearly passing out with his over whelming strength and power that her husband had in his love making. Hermione gasped out of air as she found her headed bliss and then Severus came down with his teeth and bit the flesh of her neck and drew a bit of blood as he did so, and mumbled a bit of a spell as his seed had entered her.

"No matter what Hermione, I will always be at your side; when you need me the most."

What strength Severus had left; he picked Hermione up and made his way into their bedroom, where the two of them found sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Hermione and Severus Snape had woken up from there pleasured nap; Hermione hand gotten to work with packing her trunk, for her move to the Prince Manor. Where she would be living in hiding from both sides of the war and she really hating the fact that she would be away from her husband and her best friend (almost brother) Harry.

Severus had noticed the movements of Hermione's wand and noticed that she was very emotionally. He could tell that she was battling with the fact that she was leaving the castle, which would show no safe haven for long. He witnessed that she was packing almost everything from their rooms into the old worn trunk, the only things that were staying were his clothes for the week and a few books that he would need for his classes and nothing else.

Once Hermione was done with all the packing; she glanced around and noticed how bare the place had become, it nearly gave her the chills.

Severus walked around her and wrapped his arms around her, "Everything will be alright, wife. Once this week is up, I will be with you again and we will not have to be apart again."

Hermione sighed, "You're right Severus." She moved around in his arms to face him and wrapped her own arms around his neck, "So; when will I see this hidden manor of yours?"

Her husband chuckled, which sounded deep and soothing. "We may go now; but we will have to walk to the front gates and take a port key, in order to get there and have no one tracking us down, while we are at it."

Hermione gave a small smile as Severus wrapped an arm around her, while they made their way out of his rooms, and moving their way through the hall way and up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. On their way to the front doors, they had ran into Draco Malfoy; who gave a smile to the professor and a sneer to Hermione.

"Where are you going professor? Going on a date with your _wife_?"

"That is enough Draco. As for where I am taking my wife; that is none of your business. Isn't it time for you to head for dinner or something?"

Draco then gave the older man a hard cold stare, "I know that the Dark Lord has asked you to send your wife away; old man, and I would like to know where you will be sending her. So my mother could go and check up on her, for you."

Severus growled, "The Dark Lord has requested that I don't tell _an_yone where my wife would be, it is for her safety after all. Once the week is up; I will be able to check up on my own wife for myself, and I would like for you to remind where your place is, _boy_."

Hermione hated the fact that they were talking about her and she knew that she could not say anything about it; it was almost enough that she wanted to knock Draco out and drag her husband away and have an all-out war on him, just to show that she was still human. But she could not do anything, because the castle walls have eyes and ears, and could not trust your own friends anymore.

Draco growled out, "You'll hear from my _Father_ about this _Godfather_, and he would not be so happy to hear that you are not in a sharing mood with your _mudblood_."

"Confundo," hissed Severus and dragged Hermione with him. "If he was not my Godson, I swear to all things Holy, I would not stop with that one spell. I might even use him as a test dummy for my potions."

Hermione was both shocked and pleased seeing this side of her husband; she knew that he had a temper of some kind, but this was something that she enjoyed seeing him looing his composure against someone like Draco Malfoy, who truly needed a wakeup call for his actions. As she was being led through the castle, she was still deep in thought about her husband that she had no idea that they were already at the front gates of the school. Severus then grabbed her hand and with a sharp twist of a turn, and a resounding _crack_, they were gone.

When Hermione had opened her eyes once again; she saw a massive manor before her eyes, the outer house was made of midnight blue with charcoal grey pillars and trimmings. The house was surrounded by willow trees and lavender upon the ground.

The outside of the house nearly screamed Haunted to Hermione; it was giving her the chills. Severus then ushered her into the house; where the inside looked grander than the outside, the walls looked like sapphire blue, while the floors had silver looking gray marble stone, in a spacious looking entry way. This had a grand staircase leading the next floors with the same marble floor and gray railing that twisting gracefully upwards, which left Hermione breathless from the beauty of it.

Severus saw the wonder in Hermione's eyes; he was glade that she enjoyed the place. "Welcome to Prince Manor, Lady Snape. This is where we will be calling home, from now on. Your room will be in the lilac room on the second floor. It will be warded for your protection while you are here and I don't want you leaving that room, unless I am here."

"WHAT?! I did NOT agree to that!"

Severus growled, "I am doing this to protect you. I may be the only person that is allowed on these grounds, but I don't any of the Death Eaters to find a way to slip in and take you away to the Dark Lord. If I have you warded into a room; where none can get in or out of it, unless it's a house elf, then none can get to you."

"SEVERUS! How am I going to read books, help you and Harry, if I am stuck in a room?"

Severus sighed, "There are other Death Eaters other than Pettigrew that can change into animals, wife. They could slip into my house wards and get to you, without you ever knowing that they are there. I would rather you be in your room, where you can relax and you will be safe from anyone. They could also try to get to you by looking like me, so don't open your door, unless I open it for you."

Hermione growled, but whenever Severus talked, she knew that he was telling the truth. She even knew that Bellatrix Lestrange's brother-in-law was one, who she heard could turn into a Viper, which gave her a chill in it of its own.

Hermione growled, "Alright, you have a point. Could you at least lead me to my room, before you have to leave me?"

"I guess I can do that for you." Severus wrapped his arm around her and led her up to the second floor and into the left side of the manor, which happened to be the west wing; then he led her to the second to the last door from the left, which faced the back garden.

Once they were in the bedroom; Hermione let out a gasp, the room was full of lilac walls and cream accents along the way, with some silver. The bed had lilac and silver throughout the bed covers, sheets, and other blankets. The chairs and couches were made with silver/gray, with cream and lilac pillow upon them. Then there was a bathroom off to the side, which had turquoise and brown coloring blend throughout the bathroom.

"So, how do you like your room," asked Severus, who looked a little shy about the whole thing. He wanted to make sure that it was going to be alright with her liking the room.

"I love the room, Severus but where is the library."

Severus groaned; he knew that she could live in a library above anything else. So he whipped out his wand and pointed it to the other side of the room, where two grand oak looking doors had appeared. He waved his hand for her to go towards the door. Hermione walked towards the other doors and opened them, which Severus nearly had to run towards her, do to her being weak to her knees. The room had dusky rose colored walls and curtains and dark gold trimmings throughout the library; which was three floors of books in a circle room, which Hermione had thought that she was in Buckingham Palace of all places.

"Hermione," Severus asked worriedly, "are you alright?"

She glanced over at him in wonder and happiness, "If I knew about this place sooner, I think I would have married you sooner."

Severus groaned, "Great. A know-it-all marrying me, just because of my books; well it could have worse I supposed."

After making sure that Hermione knew the names of the house-elves of the manor, Severus then warded his wife's rooms to where it would only be accessed to his magical signature. Then he bid his wife goodbye before he left the second floor and out of the manor and back to Hogwarts.

Hermione closed her eyes in sorrow, before she became lost to the endless books before her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Hermione was board, during her week entrapment within her rooms of Prince Manor. She loved the fact that she was able to use the library without other students coming to her for help on their homework, or trying to wiggle answers out of her without reading their books to begin with. She was nearly biting things; she knew that her husband was a spy, and he lived an over two decades for his deep cover knowledge, but she would have loved to go out into the gardens once in a while.

She was in the library; laying in one of the most covetable couches, trying to lose herself in one of the many books that she had found on Wizarding Mythology of Merlin and how he was the Lord of Dragons. When she heard a very loud thud from the doors that led into her bedroom, she glanced up and saw Severus standing before her with blood coming down his left shoulder.

Hermione dropped her book and jumped upon her feet and ran towards her husband, who she hand thrown herself into him with a crushing hug. "What happened to you?"

"You're air head of a friend, Potter did this to me. Once I had to kill Albus upon the Astronomy Tower; Potter had chased me down and wanted to dual me. He kept saying that I had somehow poisoned Dumbledore for years to believe that I was on his side, and I somehow had blackmailed you in order for you to marry me. He had used my Sectumsempra spell on me, I had thought I had derailed it from hitting, but I guess I was off just by a little and it hit me." Severus sighed; which Hermione could tell that he was tired and worn out from what he had to do, to a man that he was nearly Severus' father in many ways, throughout the years that he had gone to Hogwarts.

"WHAT! After what had happened to Draco, he promised that he wouldn't use that spell again."

"Well; he wants to kill me after what was done tonight, and I believe he is not the only one either. I am on the list of a dead man upon the Order and the Dark Lord after this war is over, no matter what side wins."

Hermione chose not to listen, for she was hoping that he would live after the war, for her and their child. "Come, Severus. Let's get you settled down and get you cleaned up." Once Hermione had led Severus into one of the chairs that were settled before a fireplace, she called out, "Mindy!"

A little house-elf came popping into the room, bowing before the two people within the library. "What can Mindy do for Mistress?"

"I need for you to get some hot water, dry clean towels, and some medical wraps, and also some lavender oil as well."

Mindy's eyes popped open, "What has happened, for medical stuff?"

Hermione sighed and glanced over at her husband, "Master Snape has come home hurt, Mindy."

Then the little creature snapped her fingers and was gone with a loud pop.

"I wish you would stop being plight to all living creatures Hermione, if the Dark Lord heard of such things, I might find myself before his wand more than I need to," grumbled the man before her.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cut the robe and other clothes around his left shoulder, to where she could clean the area better, once the elf came back with what she needed. Once the elf had come back into the library; Hermione had grabbed one of the towels and soaked it up with hot water and started cleaning the area, where she found that the cut was three inches long and a half inch deep. She could tell that Harry Potter really had it out with her husband. Once she was down cleaning the wound, she poured a lot of lavender oil into it, before she put gauss and medical wrapped upon his shoulder.

"Where did you hear about lavender oil into cuts, before?"

Hermione smiled, "My mother had done it for years and to this day, you could hardly tell that there was a cut there to begin with." She went over back to her couch and lay down, while she watched her husband, as he was passing out from his ordeal that he had to go through.

About an hour of just watching him, she had gotten up and onto her feet and gave him a kiss upon his forehead, and then made her way to her bedroom, where she fell asleep in her bed.

In the middle of the night; Severus woke up from his slumber on the chair, he glanced around and noticed that the room was darker than what he had remembered. He had gotten up from his chair and found his way to Hermione's bedroom; where he stripped all of his clothes off and climbed into the bed, where he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him; where for the first time in days, he was able to fall into better realm of sleep.

Hermione had woken up for a second after Severus had fallen asleep; she smiled when she felt his breath upon her shoulder, and the feeling of his arms around her, to where she fell back asleep with a smile upon her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

For the next few weeks for Hermione and Severus Snape; were for the most part scattered for the two of them. They were either spending time in the garden, enjoying the summer sun, or Severus was being called to be in front of the Dark Lord. Each time he came back; he would look even paler that he was before; it nearly made Hermione sick with worry each time he had left.

As time seemed to pass for the two of them; she was finding most of her morning in the bathroom, with her morning sickness. The only things that she could keep down for more than a few minutes were tea and ginger cookies. By night fall; when Severus was home, he was cuddle up to her and read her a book to help soothe the baby down, which seemed to help a lot.

This was one of those nights; Severus was reading from of William Shakespeare's plays, it was the only thing that was calming the babe that night. He had tried reading a Potions book earlier and it was causing Hermione to become more ill than she was that morning. With his deep baritone voice that seemed like rolling thunder across the room, Hermione was sitting in front of him, with her back lying against his chest as he read aloud.

_"I have liv'd long enough: my way of life_

_Is fall'n into the sear, the yellow leaf;_

_And that which should accompany old age,_

_As honour, love, obedience, troops of friends,_

_I must not look to have; but, in their stead,_

_Curses, not loud but deep, mouth-honour, breath,_

_Which the poor heart would fain deny, and dare not."_

As the scene took place upon hearing of the approach of ten thousand troops to besiege his castle, Macbeth voices a mixture of despair and stoicism.

Hermione was in near tears; if she were to picture Macbeth, she would be seeing Severus. Both men, who fight many battle of their own, seem that there is no more hope to be seen in sight. She knew that she holds nothing towards his heart, but that of Lily Potter; Harry's mother. He was talking in his sleep a few times and that was when she found out about Lily, and it nearly broke her heart when she found out, but after that she kept him at arm's length unless he was willing to help her with her morning issues. Other than that; she mainly left him alone to his potion making that he had to do for the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

The only time she let herself feel like it was something more, was when he would sit down and cuddle her, and his deep dark voice that would sooth their growing child. Hermione had hoped against all that was Goodness that Severus would be there for the birth of their son, he did deserve some kind of happiness in life.

Hermione then had started to yawn. Severus then placed a bookmark into the pages. When Hermione had gotten upon her feet to get ready for bed, Severus had starting hissing and grabbing his left arm.

The pregnant women in the room sighed, "I'll see you in the morning. Whatever it is; I hope that everything goes well."

With a grown, "Thanks, wife. Sleep well," and he was gone with a sharp twist and a crack.

Hermione swish her wand in front of her and found that it was July 31st at 9:54pm. She whispered, "Happy Birthday Harry." With another swish of her wand, the works and numbers were gone, and found herself getting ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

xXx

Later that night; Severus came home was his silver mask upon his face; he had forgotten that it was still there. He was still surprised that he had a faceoff with the Order, which he had killed Mad-Eye Moody and cut off Gorge Weasley's ear off; at least that was who he had shot that cutting curse at that night. If Sirius Black was still around, he would have killed him that night, for his entire dam bullying that he had done, back when they were Hogwarts together.

Hermione had woken up; when she felt her room shudder from someone bypassing the wards that were placed within her bedroom. She opened her eyes and noticed that Severus was standing beside her, with his mask in place. She noticed a lot was tears upon his Death Eater robes; she had also saw cuts, burns, and bruises from the damage that he had gone through that night.

With her sore rugged body; she had gotten out of the bed, went to the bedroom and grabbed some oils, ointments that she would need and towels. Ever since that day that he had come home from the first time, he had made medical potions, for her to use on him when he was hurt again. When she came back; she found him still standing by the bed, just like she had waked up to. She went hand tried to take his robes off, but he was frozen in place, she then grabbed her wand and started ripping the fabric off of him and through it upon the floor, and far away from the bed as possible. She then cleaned his wounds, pored potions upon them, and then cast spells to close the cuts back up.

Once Hermione was done with cleaning him up, she was about to take his mask off; when he started to move, but moved away from her. With his deep voice had gotten deeper, and colder than she had ever heard before. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"But you are my husband."

"Not when I come back from a blood bath, Hermione. You don't deserve to see me like this. I will sleep on the couch in the library," with a deep sigh. "I don't want to taint my son, with the darkness that I'm carrying right now."

The little woman growled; which surprised Severus, he never heard something like that coming from her. Not even from all the times that he was hard on her in his classes. "You listen to me, Severus. If I want you to come to bed, then I want you to come to bed and there is nothing that you can do about it." She slide her way over to him and raised her hands, which graced his face through the mask that he still wore. He had closed his eyes and felt the mask heat up from the heat from her hands, and then he let out a moan of need. "You see Severus; you need me too." She then moved his silver mask off of his face and saw his pain that he was hiding from her, the pain from the war and the destruction that he had to take a part of.

Severus then found himself lying in the bed, with his pregnant wife, holding her had she was trying to find sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

The next morning found Hermione being wrapped within her husband's arms, she could tell from his breathing that he has been awake for quite a while and he just wanting to hold her as he was thinking. She stretch out her arms and legs; trying to not wake the baby within, and glanced over her shoulder to Severus; with a groan she said, "Morning, how long have you been up?"

Severus gave her a slight smile; which he was giving her more than one had ever dreamed of ever seeing, "I have been awake since dawn. I was mainly here watching over you, as you sleep wife. Did you know that you talk in your sleep? You sound even more like a book, than a normal person should sound like. I mean; Wolfsbane, what were you dreaming of?"

Hermione sighed, "I think I was dreaming about either altering the Wolfsbane or making a cure for the werewolves that don't want to be those things anymore; people like Remus. It must be a nightmare; going through life and always feeling ill for about a week each month, and have nothing to help during that week. I just want to help people, Severus. But with this war, it's going to show people that werewolves; no matter if they are good or bad, will be treated the same."

Severus sighed; he knew that she was a carrying person, and she was always the mother hen of her group of friends. He had wondered why they had been friends with her for so long, and then he had a flash of memory that had happened during her first year at Hogwarts. "Tell me wife; what really happened during those that Halloween night of 1991, when the Troll came to Hogwarts?"

Hermione sighed and moved her body to where she was leaning against the headboard; she was able to find some comfort. "During the day after Charms class; I overheard Ron telling the other Gryffindor boys that I was correcting his way of saying the spell was wrong, and then he went on to say that 'it was no wonder that I didn't have any friends'. After hearing that; I ran to the nearest girl's bathroom and locked myself within. Once dinner was underway; I was still in the same bathroom, and I hadn't heard anything about the Troll. It found me as I was walking out of the stall; I calmly walked back in it and locked the door."

She gave a big sigh, "The Troll went after me; the boys came in with their hair brain ideas of saving my life, and I lied to you, Professor McGonagall, and Quill. It was that night I had formed a friendship with Harry and Ron."

Severus groan, "I'm sorry that you had lost that friendship now, Hermione. For whatever it is worth, I am happy that we have formed a good marriage with one another."

With a smirk; Hermione said, "I had a feeling that Ron was only my friend because of Harry and that Molly Weasley was already planning our wedding long before I walked into their house. The same way she is with Harry and Ginny. So ever since she found out about me; she had been feeding ideas to Ron for years that we would be married and she would force him to have me a stay at home mother to that hoard of children."

Severus gave a chuckle, "I could never seeing you staying at home with children and doing all the cleaning like Molly has done. I will give her this; she was a saint when it came to carrying for all those children, cooking for all of the Order, and somehow has a cheerful attitude. But I will let you know; wife, I will never make you do anything that you don't want. Unless it is against your health; say like, make you stay in bed because of the baby or something. But other than that, I will not force my hand against you. I will do anything and everything for your happiness."

That was when Hermione knew that Severus was starting to care for her; other than the mother of his unborn baby, but starting to become something more. Her heart was starting to flutter for a moment, just knowing that there could be something more than just a marriage of convenience because of Albus Dumbledore; she just hoped that their baby will help with the happiness that will soon follow.

Severus crawled out of the bed and helped Hermione upon her feet; which caused her to run into the bathroom, with a groan, "I really can't wait until that son of ours can stop making you so ill, and I am sorry that I can't do more with what I know of potions for it would do more harm than good for the baby."

He was about to make his way to the bathroom to help her out; when he heard a fire call coming from the fireplace in the library, sometimes he wished that he war was over and he was able to take Hermione somewhere far away from everything and just live out his life in peace. He made his way to the fireplace and gotten upon his knees and was face to face with the snake man himself.

"What can I do for you, My Lord?"

"I want you and your wife to pack up and head for Hogwarts, where you will be the Headmaster for the upcoming school year. I will be over there this afternoon, where you will be mapping out the regulations that the teachers will be following and what dispends that will be admonished by the teachers. Plus I will also be sending a couple of people to fill in for teachers."

"Yes; my Lord."

"Oh; and Severus. I want to spend some time with your wife before I head for home. I want to see how well your son has been faring with all the stress that your wife has been through, with you being hurt these last few times."

Severus was nearly shivering from the statement that Lord Voldemort was giving him; he really hated that Hermione would have to make her presents in front of Him; Severus wished upon wishes that Potter would end the war soon. Severus with is cold hard mask of his detachment said, "Understood. Anything else, my Lord?"

"You know me well, Severus. I will be giving you a list of potions that I want your wife to do some research on, while you will be busy with the school. Once I have gotten all the facts that I want, then I would like you to make the potions from what I find useful."

Severus could handle any potion making that the Dark Lord will ask of him, a whole lot better than any Raids that he was forced to be a part of, he just hope that none of those potions would end up killing him in the end. Some of the fumes could kill anyone at any time, depending what was added to the potion and at what stage that is. "Yes, my Lord."

That was when the fire call had ended. Severus pushed himself off of the floor and turned around, where he saw his wife standing there watching him.

"We're heading back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," answered Severus, "where I will be the Headmaster and you the researcher for the Dark Lord."

Hermione gave a big smile, "I'm happy. That way you don't have to be in danger all the time and I get to be in the school's library again. Plus; I can get Poppy give me a checkup, I want to see how our son has been doing."

Severus just gave her a smile and started getting things together, for their return trip back to Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Once Severus and Hermione were back in Hogwarts, but were forced to use the Headmaster's rooms and not the dungeons that Severus really wanted to be. The house-elves were putting their stuff away; as they sat in the Headmaster's office, where they were waiting for Lord Voldemort to show up. He was sitting behind the grand maggoty desk; looking at what paperwork was there, but not really in the mood to look into it.

Hermione was walking around the big office; she was antsy, she really did not want to face the darkest wizard of the age. She was also antsy because as the days start passing by; the war was also coming as well, and the closer the baby was starting to grew within her.

Severus sighed, "Come here Hermione," it was driving him insane watching her waking around the office and doing nothing; he knew that the war and having a baby was bothering her. Once she was near him, he pulled her into his lap; where he could have her settle against him. After a few short moments; he heard her breathing slowed down, as her nose was upon his neck and he knew that she was asleep.

He gave out a buff of air; for he was able to get her to calm enough so he could think in quiet, and he did not have to fear about her going insane as he was doing so. As he held her against him, Severus was rubbing one of his hands against his hair. All the years that he had known her; he had thought that her hair was wild and crazy, but once she had gotten older, it had felt soft and smooth against his skin.

As he was wondering off in space; the fire from the fireplace had turned a bright green, and moments later the Dark Lord walked into the office. When Voldemort had spied what was going on in front of him, he gave a cough to get the new Headmaster's attention.

Severus looked up and saw his master standing before him; he said, "I'm sorry my Lord. My wife was not in her best of mind, and I managed to get her to get to relax and she fell asleep."

The snake man before him gave Severus a thin lip of a smile, "It's alright Severus; she must be losing sleep with that son of yours, and also you being away from home last night." Voldemort then walked closer to the couple and found himself a set before the desk and then pulled out some papers from his pockets, and placed them upon the desk. "Here is the outline of rules for your professors to follow, what I would like to have taught to the children of the school in each of the classes, and the potions that I want Lady Snape to do research on."

Severus with his emotionless mask upon his face asked, "Anything else, my Lord?"

The most pail looking man in the room glanced over to the portrait of the late Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore; who was awake and watching the whole thing that was happening in the office, which Voldemort asked, "Have you told Severus Snape, who his real father is?"

Albus gave the speaker a dark glare, "I never thought that it would be beneficial for him to find out, and since you have not told him. Why have you waited until now to tell him?"

The Dark Lord growled, "I have never thought about telling him until now; now that I knew that he can be trusted, and he is no longer part of the Order of yours."

Albus answered with his own growl, "I am warning you, Tom. Don't you dare bring my people into this! I was their leader and they were following my orders! The reason that I hadn't told him was because he wouldn't know the meaning of love, if I had allowed his mother to be with you."

Severus spoke up, "What about my mother?!"

Albus sighed, "Your mother and Tom were dating back when they were Hogwarts together. Just after graduation I gave your mother and a muggle man a lust potion, which lead them to run off and get married. What I didn't know was the night before graduation, your mother slept with Tom and I later found out that she was pregnant with you. When you were born; I had done some spells to see which one of the men that your mother had gotten to make you, and I found out that it was Tom. I had cast a very strong Glimmer upon you, to where you looked like that muggle man that your mother was married to."

Severus gave a cold look towards the grandfatherly man and then glanced over at the man who caused the love of his life to be dead. He could not believe that he was son of a massive killer. Subconsciously; Severus wrapped one of his hands onto Hermione's belly, where his growing son was. He was trying to hide his unborn son from the man before him; he really did not want to have his man around when his son comes into the world.

Voldemort sighed; once he had seen Severus acting protective of the child, "Don't be like that Severus; I know that I have some things that you may have not liked, but I am your father and I think it's time to take that Glimmer off of you." The Dark Lord grabbed a hold of his wand and waved it towards Severus, and within seconds his looks started to change. His hawk like nose lost its sharpness. His black eyes became a sapphire blue. His long black greasy hair became short and curly like Tom's was when he was in school. Severus had also became a few inches thinner at the waist but ripped, grew a few inches taller, and became more broader, like if he had worked out for ages. With a smirk; Voldemort said, "Now you look more like me, from the time that I was still more human of course."

Severus groaned; he couldn't really move without waking Hermione, so he brought out his wand and wave it on one of the sheets of paper before him and turned it into a mirror. He grabbed it and brought it before his face, "Bloody hell!"

This caused Hermione to wake up and squeaked when she saw the Dark Lord before him, and then glanced over to her husband and flat out screamed. She was trying to get out of his lap, but Severus had one of his arms around her, which prevented her from moving much.

"Hermione, it's me! Now calm down."

She started to breathe and trying to calm herself down, "Severus? You don't look like yourself."

Severus sighed, "Long story short; Albus hid the fact that Lord Voldemort is my father, and put a Glimmer on me. Now I look more like my father than what I had looked before."

Hermione was in shock; she really had not seen this coming, but she had a feeling that Dumbledore was hiding something from her. She had believed it had something to do with Harry, but not her husband with the Dark Lord before her. Once she glanced over towards her father-in-law; she saw that he was reading her mind, and he was giving her a grin.

"You; young lady, are the brightest witch of the age," stated Voldemort. "You were correct that your old Headmaster was hiding something against Potter, but it has nothing against the war. He is the last known heir of Godric Gryffindor and that is one of the reasons that he was able to pull the sword out of that hat, back when you were in second year. Speaking of heirs; Severus, you are the last known person of Rowena Ravenclaw from your mother; as well as Salazar Slytherin from my side."

Hermione timidly asked, "Who is the heir of Hufflepuff?"

"That would be Longbuttom, through his grandmother's line," answered the older living man of the room. "Even though she does not act like it, but it's true."

Lady Snape groan, "When will this war end?"

Severus was wondering the same thing, but he knew not to ask; even if the man before him was his father, he still had a bad temper.

The evil tyrant stood up and made his way towards the window that overlooked the grounds of the school. "The war will end; when Potter or myself, lay cold upon the ground."

Hermione sighed; she knew that may have been his answer, and asked, "What are your true beliefs for the Wizarding World?"

Tom Riddle was standing at the window, became ramrod with his back. "My beliefs for this world is that all magical humans to be severed from the muggle world. What I mean about that is this; if a child is part of the muggle world and found out that there are magical, then we should take that child and have a magical family to become sergeant for that child. That way the children who come to Hogwarts would know the laws, customs, and the history of our world long before stepping into the school. It would help the transition before stepping through the school's doors."

He took a deep breath, "I had once talked to Albus about this when I was in school here, and he thought that we should just leave everything as it should. Did you know that Salazar was not totally against having muggle-borns into the castle; he was just afraid with all those witch hunts that they would find a way to get into the castle to kill everyone in it. Which nearly happened; when a child of a witch hunter found out that he was a wizard, he came to the castle and thought he would make it up to God, if he did away of the Devil's children. Godric had found the child and modified the child's mind and send him back home, but at this time the lion's founder was too prideful to admit of his mistakes, and that was when Salazar left the school."

"What about the word mudblood?"

Severus growled at hearing that term, but the Dark Lord answered, "Tell me, Hermione. Where did Adam come from, from your Bible?"

She glared but answered, "From the ground."

"From the mud of the earth," replied Tom.

"Then tell me where the purebloods come from?"

Tom chuckled; he was enjoying the fact that she wanted to learn more, "From the magic of the earth. From the time of Macha; the goddess of life, who brought life into living crystals that gave birth to all the witches and wizards of the world. Merlin was her first creation of all, before any other was brought into the light. He is our teacher, like Jesus is to the muggles."

Hermione was surprised from the knowledge that her father-in-law was giving her; she would have never had known about any of this, but wanted to ask another question, "And your belief of how muggle-borns were able to have magic?"

Tom turned around to face the young woman and said, "It is either the over breading from purebloods, to where they are becoming so weak that their children become magic less and Macha casts their magic into a child that happens to be born near the time as the pureblood child has. Or that Macha is at work and she casts the magic to where it is needed the most and where it can become the most powerful; just like yourself, where you are both powerful and knowledgeable. Even more so than most of the pureblooded children that are in this school, children like Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson; neither of them are very smart, nor powerful."

Albus yelled from his portrait, "I have told you, TOM that you should not talk about those beliefs! Macha, is nothing more than a story! Why did you have to tell Lady Snape; of all people, about all of this?"

Tom glared at the yelling man, "People deserve the real history of the Wizarding World! People like Lady Snape; who are smart, deserve the real knowledge about our world, Ablus. Why do you believe that we should teach the children to be blindsided and ignorant?"

The white bearded man sighed, "It's because of Merlin and King Author of Pendragon. No one knows where Avalon is and because of that, it is nothing but a story and we should not have children believing in things that are not shown any proof of it being real."

"You are wrong Albus," stated Hermione. She had slid off of her husband and walked towards the man who has caused many issues for many people. "I know all about King Author and Merlin; long before I have ever stepped upon these grounds, and the entire muggle world knows of stories of Avalon. People are out there today; wanting to find the lost Kingdoms and wanting those legends to be true, and it's because Author was a just King, a true King to his people. There are stories of Merlin; who was a wise man behind King Author, and he was the one who made many laws that came into the muggle world for us to follow. So don't ever tell anyone that they are not real!"

"You young lady," glared Albus, "are nothing but a walking, talking textbook of ages and should start living in the world of the living. You have a child that will be coming into this world and you will do better by walking away from those books, if you want to have your child to be a part of this world."

Severus yelled, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

The blue sparkling eyed portrait stated, "Before I had died; I had cursed some of the books to hurt a pregnant woman who handles them, which means that you could be losing your child if she keeps up with her reading."

"WHAT!" Yelled out three living souls within the room.

Severus went on to say, "Your agent beliefs of woman are outdated old man. If your beliefs were like this, than why did you allow me and Hermione to marry?"

Ablus grinned, "It was a lot better choice than her running off on a man hunt with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley; where Lady Snape would have been caught by Bellatrix, who would have carved into her flesh with a cursed blade, and where she would have to live with the word Mudblood upon her arm. And once the war was over; she would have been stuck at home with tons of children from the youngest Mr. Weasley, who would have found himself in Ms. Brown's more than a few times. But once you are married within our world, you are forever married to that person. Now tell me Severus, would you allow something like that to happen to your; now, wife?"

Severus gave a no, before grabbing his wife and have them sit behind his desk again.

Tom Riddle smirked toward Albus, "You are losing your people, just by the words that you speak. It's good to know that I'm winning without casting a spell here and there."

"This isn't over, Tom."

"But it is, Albus." The Dark Lord turned away from the painting and walked back towards the desk, where the Snapes were sitting at. "Well; children, is there anything else that we need to talk about before I leave?"

Hermione glanced over at Severus than to his father, "Is there a way that we could end the war without any more killings?"

Lord Voldemort had told her that there was no other way and walked through the fireplace, with a swirl of green flames, he was gone and the married couple was alone in the Headmaster's office.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

A few minutes after Lord Voldemort had left the Snapes in the Hogwarts Headmaster's Office; both lost in their own minds, which was rare for the two of them. Severus was still overcoming the shock that the most dangerous wizard alive was his father, and Hermione was lost in a world of untold history lesion that was given by her unbelievable father-in-law.

Severus was also thinking about what he had heard from Albus about the possible fate that would have befallen to Hermione, if she had not married him. It was enough that he wanted to go out and start hunting the heartless woman; Bellatrix LeStrange, who was well known for brutal torcher. Then a thought came into his mind; his father was here to hear that, what would the darkest being, going to do with that knowledge?

As the Headmaster was thinking about this; Hermione was going pale, from a flashback of Dumbledore telling them that she would not be able to touch any of the books or her child would be in danger. It was enough to make her cry; she had always valued knowledge above everything else, almost higher than she had valued her own friends. There were times that she really hated being labeled a muggle-born; for the due fact, it was one of the driving wedges to make her do outstanding in every one of her classes. She really hated people like Draco Malfoy; who were single minded people, with beliefs that they were better than anyone else.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus."

"You are not leaving this office without me and you will not be touching any of the books within the school. I'm going to have to ask a student to do all of your research for you, to where you can make your own notes and then still be able to help Him with what he needs to know." Severus sighed; he really hated restricting her, "Do you know anyone, who you think may be willing to help you?"

"Luna."

"Ms. Lovegood; the one who names off creatures that no one has no idea of ever hearing or seeing? Are you sure that she will be able to help you?"

Hermione turned around from her seat; which was still upon her husband's lap, "I am sure, Severus. Even though she may say some things that don't make since, she still has a way of knowing things before anyone else has a chance of ever thinking about. It's almost like the Spirit World is speaking to her and she is the only one who is able to see and hear them."

Severus gave her a questioning looking, "Don't tell me that you believe in Shamans and Witchdoctors or anything of the sort?"

The pregnant woman smiled, "I am known as a Miss-Know-It-All-Granger, was I not? My very first book that I had read to myself was the dictionary and from there the encyclopedia. My best friends before coming to this school were Jane Austin and William Shakespeare. So tell me husband, does that give you more an insight of who have married?"

Severus' only answer was a smirk. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing:

_Ms. Luna Lovegood,_

_I have a request for you to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at your early convenience. It is a job proposition for you to work with Lady Hermione Granger-Snape on a research project. Send an owl for your availability._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Once he was done with his inquiry; he folded it into an envelope, poured some hot green wax and then stamped the back of it with the Hogwarts seal. He then whistled for his trusted bird; a crow, who flow over and took the envelope into its beak and few out the open window.

"Severus; really, a crow? Did you know that the Native Americans believed that the crows were the messengers between the land of the living and that of the dead, it was a way for love ones to talk to one another from both worlds."

"I guess I know how to talk to you; if I ever find myself on the other side then," for some reason; Severus was truly not thinking of what he had said to his pregnant wife, until it was too late.

"WHAT!" Hermione had fire lighting up in her eyes from hearing that. She really hated hearing things like that from her husband. "How dare you thinking that you will be leaving me behind to raise our child on my own! I will not have it! If you die; I will find a way to bring you back and then kill you myself, and then bring you back to pain and suffering under my own hand! Do you understand?!"

Severus groaned; he really needed to think before talking, "Understandably." He still saw the fire within her eyes as she got up from his lap and headed upstairs to their new bedchambers. He knew that he was in the wrong and she needed time to cool down before he ever tried talking to her again.

Once she was away from the office; one of the old headmasters started talking to him, "Oh; you have another thing coming in order to understand the fair sex, Severus Snape."

The said man; glanced over to the speaker, "What can I do for you Professor Phineas Nigellus Black?"

"I wanted to tell you that the two young men and a girl with fire red hair are in a forest without a clue as to destroy the Slytherin locket."

Severus moaned; he really hated the fact that he was still spying for both sides of the war, without anyone from either side knowing about it. Not even his own wife knew that he was keeping tabs on her old friends. "Which forest are they in?"

"They are Watbarrow Wood; just about thirty or so miles east from Wray Castle. You are going to have to be careful in that area, the snatchers have been walking through that area very heavily. From what I have heard; Mr. and Miss Weasley are not very good on their charms, and Mr. Potter has done well with them, but has to keep redoing them every hour or so for re-strengthen them."

Severus groaned very loudly; he truly believed that the only reason that he was still alive was all because of luck and in the past was because of his wife. He truly hated the fact that Mr. Potter could never outlive the war without having Hermione next to him, but he had to believe that he would survive enough to end the war. Severus hoped that Hermione was his new good luck charm; otherwise, he would not know how he would make through the war alive without having her at his side.

He glanced out his office window and saw his crow coming back, with a letter in its mouth. When the crow landed upon his shoulder, he was able to see what Ms. Lovegood had written back.

_Professor Snape,_

_I will be over tomorrow around nine in the morning. I will be glad to help Hermione out with anything she needs help with. Congratulations to you and Hermione, with your upcoming son and daughter; who your son was hiding from Riddle and Dumbledore. _

_I will explain everything to you tomorrow, but I would believe that it isn't safe for anyone else to know; not even Hermione. It would only protect your children and wife; if no one else knows._

_Be careful on your hunting trip tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_On your side;_

_Luna Lovegood_

Severus then believed; that what his wife had said to him earlier about Lovegood, was true. She really had insight of what it is to come. With a great sigh; he knew that he would be leaving the castle at the dead of night, in order for him to send the Gryffindor sword to Potter. He then went to the fireplace and burned the letter that he had gotten from Ms. Lovegood; she was right, it was not safe for anyone to know about his daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Severus Snape came back from his nightly run; which he had sent his Patronus to Potter, who would be able to find the Gryffindor sword. He had seen from a distance that Potter was able to get to the sword.

Severus had looked around his office and noticed that his wife had not left their rooms, since he had left the castle. He gave a big sigh; he knew he would not be able to go to sleep, not after the fight that they had.

He went over and sat down in his chair and started looking through some paperwork that Lord Voldemort had given him that afternoon. He saw that all the spells, potions, and other classes were going to be centered on the Dark Arts and how to make powerful wards against all things living from finding them. Then he looked down on the list and then he saw the history lessons that the Dark Lord wanted them to teach the students; which happened to be the history of the school, witch hunts of the country, and the history of Merlin.

"That's all I need, teaching the students the nightmares of the age; when we were hunting down, because we were able to do magic. Does he truly want an all-out war against the muggles?"

Albus Dumbledore groaned from his painting, "You know Severus; sometimes teaching history like that could lead to more than just a war you know, the students may end up showing the muggles about us again and might end up having a war anyway. But I know that at least one student; who may not have done so, and you're married to her. She knew about the witch hunting, her parents were dependents of such people. Did you know that Minerva McGonagal had a hard time talking to them in the beginning, thinking that she was nothing but a demon, or something like that?"

Severus had heard stories like these before; even from the time that he was a student, from his first love. Her own sister had said similar things to her. He was close to killing Lily's sister more than once. Severus had hated growing up in the muggle world, all because of the taunt that he had gotten because the neighbors had heard his father saying that his mother was a witch and the neighborhood kids had thrown stones at him or the house.

Severus growled, "I didn't know that the Grangers were like that."

The painting chuckled, "You should see her file. I have gotten letters from her parents every week; asking if we were teaching the children any safe spells and if so, what are they? They had gotten angry when I told them some spells within the Defence Against the Dark Arts class; I had a very long debate with them for months, it was enough that Miss Granger had to come back to school sooner from winter break. But once she met the Weasley family; she was able to go to their house before school started again, I would hate to see how miserable if she had to stay in that house, more than a mere week."

Severus glared at the Headmaster before him, "You mean to tell me that her parents were treating her bad, all because she was a witch? Why haven't I been told about this? You have sent me to watch over Potter for so long, why haven't anyone been sent to watch over the Granger house?"

Albus sighed, "To our world; Harry was more important in protecting than any of his friends. Miss Granger was expandable; even in the eyes of the many, if something ever happened to her, than we would have found some other way to help Harry with the knowledge that he would need. It was only a bit of luck for Harry to have her as a friend."

"A bit of luck?!" Severus was not happy about hearing any of this, "It was QUILL, who sent a troll into the castle, who went after Hermione. So don't tell me it was a bit of luck! She is even lucky to be alive right now."

The long bearded man was stroking his beard, "That may be so, but Quill was under the orders of Voldemort, who was attached to his own head. This kind of bothers me; why hasn't Voldemort not have gone after Miss Granger from the start? He could have used her in order to get Harry." Albus saw Severus giving him a dark look, "Look Severus; she has been living in the muggle world, and would have been an easy target to get to. Why hasn't Voldemort haven't used that opportunity to get to her, in order to get to Harry?"

Severus had then looked within himself to find that answer; his mind went through all the meetings and gatherings with other Death Eaters, his mind was going through flashings and his hearing had gone through every sound recording that his brain had downloaded. It was then he found the answer; no one has ever said anything about her, except for Draco Malfoy, who everyone had thought that he was being outdone and was using the Death Eaters to get his revenge against her. Severus had wished for the past twenty years that he had not joined the Death Eaters; it was causing him a world of living nightmares.

"Draco has told the Death Eaters about them going after Hermione, but since he was complaining about her besting him; they had all thought that he was nothing but a sore loser. Voldemort was not pleased about hearing anything that had not been Harry Potter. That is Hermione's only saving grace, was that the Dark Lord had not really thought about her in such a way to get to the boy wonder."

Dumbledore was giving a dark look to Severus; who almost believed that Ablus was a Dark Lord in another life, "So; it is a good thing that she was under the radar for so long. But I must warn you Severus; she is no longer under his radar, for you are married to her and he will use her against you to get you to do what he wants you to do."

Severus had enough with his old friend and silenced the painting, "That is enough out of you." The young Headmaster then gotten up and headed for his rooms for a good night sleep; for he would not be sleeping much, once the school had opened its doors soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

The next day; Severus Snape was in his office, he wanted to be out of bed before Hermione was awake. He really did not want another fight with her, not when she was having his children in her.

When nine o'clock had come around; his fireplace had lighten up to a green color, and Luna Lovegood came walking in the Headmaster's office. Severus groaned as he leaned back into his chair, preparing for his odd incounter with one of his students.

Luna had walked across the office and sat before the new Headmaster, who she was giving a knowing smile; which caused Severus to worry.

"Thank you for seeing me; Professor Snape, and I will be quick. You see Headmaster; I know that you worry that your _children_ will be born on February 14th, the night of the final battle."

Severus grumbled, "That's all I need; babes born on Valentine's massacre, anything else Ms. Lovegood?"

The little blonde's airy voice said, "Hermione will be in labor during the heat of battle; Headmaster, and she will need others to be there with her, while you are running around. I am asking that I will be there for her and I will be wanted Draco Malfoy there too."

"My Godson," asked the Dark Wizard. "Why would you want Draco there too?"

"Look at this way Headmaster; do you want someone like him fighting for the wrong side, or do you want to have him next to your wife. Even if you have to threaten his life, he will do as you ask of him and he will do it. Hermione will need someone to guard us; while she is delivering your children into this world."

"You have a point, is there anything else I need to know; Ms. Lovegood?"

"Yeah. Avoid any snakes, boathouses and Shrieking Shakes; for all three of them add up to you not making it to the end."

Severus was not pleased in hearing the things that came out of his student's mouth, but knowing the Dark Lord, he could not ignore any of what she had said to him.

Then the blond went on to say, "I will be next to your wife; during her times of reading books for her, and whenever I am not in class. I will keep my minimum classes, sir. That way I will be here when Hermione wants to work, I will even sit here during meal times; while you are down in the Great Hall. I don't think it wise for her to leave these rooms, unless it is to the Hospital wing."

Severus growled; he really did not like being told what to do, "Anything else from the other side, Ms. Lovegood?"

She looked straight into his eyes; where her ice blue eyes became white, "Yes; Severus, learn to live and love your wife," said a voice that he had thought that he would never thought he would ever hear again.

"Lily?"

"Learn to live Severus; you have lived a life that most should not have lived. I want you to be happy; be happy with your young wife, let her love you."

Severus started to choke up from the tears that he was trying to fight back, "Lily, please."

"No, Severus. It's time for you to be happy. Let me go and live your life with your wife and children. I want you to live. When the war is over, you will live and you will have your life to live. Promise me that you will live. You have always been my best friend, Severus."

"Always," answered Severus.

"Will you love your family, Severus?"

"Always," choked out the Headmaster.

"Goodbye, my friend." Then Luna's eyes became normal and said, "I think that is all, sir." When she saw that he was within tears, she asked, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood, just had something in my eyes. Why don't you go upstairs and see how Hermione is, I'm afraid that she went to bed angry with me."

Luna sighed, "That is not a good thing to do sir, not with her being pregnant and all. Well; how about you call for some tea, and I will see about your wife."

She had then gotten onto her feet and went up the stairs to help Hermione Snape, while Severus was pulling himself together, after his message from beyond the grave. He really hated his life at times; while others, he had wished that he had his friend to talk to again. After having such a talk with an old friend, he knew that he had to live. He had to live for his family, and he was going to find ways to get a hold of Potter to make sure that the war would end soon, even before his children would be born.

xXx

Months seemed to pass for Severus Snape; as he watched his wife and Ms. Lovegood in his office, going through books and notes for the Dark Lord. Speaking of the Dark Lord; he was walking out of the fireplace, and sat before the Headmaster's desk.

"Hello, Severus," hissed Voldemort, and then he glanced over to the table where the two girls were. "Lady Snape, Miss Lovegood. Nice to see the two of you working today; I would like to see what notes that you have come up with today."

The time was mid-December; where Hermione was mostly showing and it was making her hard to move around the office during the last few months. Luna grabbed what papers that Hermione had written and handed them over to the Dark Lord.

As Lord Voldemort read through the notes; he said, "I should give you and update of what I have found out about Harry Potter; he was last been seen in Godric's Hollow, he was overlooking his parent's grave. He was seen with the youngest Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley; as well as a Miss Brown, I do believe. What I don't understand is that my men have almost caught them about an average of three times a week, and that is all thanks to the girls that are with them? They could be found by their scents, thanks to my werewolves."

He looked over to Hermione and looked into her eyes, "Did you know that they would be bringing those two girls with them? I just don't understand because from what I heard that neither of them are bright."

Hermione sighed, "Is it because they are no longer my friends, sir. I don't really care about what happens to them right now. I have my own projects to get done and they have their own lives to live. To be honest; I am really surprised that your men haven't caught them yet, but it is a matter of time before it happens."

The Dark Lord gave an evil smirk, "So true; Lady Snape, well I will take my notes and read them tonight. I will see you all later."

He had gotten up from his chair and went into the fireplace and was gone.

Severus sighed, he really hope that the war will be over before his children were born, he was getting tired with the sleepless nights with worrying of the outcome. He then glanced over at his wife and saw that she needed some rest and asked Luna to help her to bed, which she did.

As the time became closer for his children to become born, the more his anxiety was getting worse. He was starting to get some nightmares because of it, but he was giving Hermione charms that he had hidden within a charm bracelet to protect her and the children. He was hoping that it would be enough for protection and almost every other week, it was enough that he believed that he was becoming overprotective and possessive with the whole ordeal.

Severus sighed, "With all things Holy; I hope that my wife and children, and I to live pass this war."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

February 14th at 12:01 am.

Severus Snape woke up to some hissing; he had almost thought that a huge snake had crawled into his bed, in the middle of the night. This caused him to wake up faster than he would of liked and noticed Hermione, leaning against the headboard doing a hiss breathing.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She glared at him and growled out, "I think your son is trying to come out."

This finely had gotten Severus into gear, he grabbed his wand and magic some clothes onto his body and he did the same for Hermione, before he picked her up and took off towards the Hospital Wing. Once inside the room; he called out for the nurse to come and help.

Poppy came out of her room and saw Hermione and knew that a baby would be born in the matter of hours. She made her way to the bed and used her wand to scan to see how everything is going.

"Oh, my, Hermione. You are going to be having twins and not the one like I had told you, and it looks like they will be coming out within six or seven hours or so."

"What! Twins!"

Severus smirked; he had already have known about the twins and that they were going to be having a boy and a girl, and he knew that Hermione was in shock from hearing the news. He could not change that, for the babies wanted out. Just when he had thought that he was going to be there for the birth of his children, was when his dark mark started going off, he was being called.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm being called. I'll have Ms. Lovegood come and stay with you, while I am away."

"Severus! Please, don't go. You are going to get yourself killed if you go."

He could only give her a sad look and moved with way towards the door. Severus gave her one last look, and he left the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was so emotionally upset that she wanted to get out of the hospital bed and hunt her husband down and kill him, and bring in back again. She wanted him to be there, but his so called Dark Lord Master had to call him, and take him away from her. Hermione really wanted to kill something or someone and if that someone was one of the Death Easters, sure enough she would kill them.

After some time later; Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy came into the Hospital Wing, during of the sections that Hermione was screaming out in pain. Draco became more pale than normal as he heard his Godfather's wife screaming across the room.

Once Hermione was able to calm down again, she saw her friend with her dark enemy with her. She growled out, "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

He gulped, "Lovegood dragged me up here, something about helping you out with the birthing or something. So where is your rouged, husband?"

Hermione hissed, "He's out with Voldemort right now, shall I leave a message?"

"Shit, Granger. Do you have to sound like my Godfather?"

Luna grabbed Draco's arm and had him sit next to Hermione, near the headboard area, while she sat next to him. "Come on Hermione," Luna said with her dreamy voice, "Calm down for your son and daughter."

"You knew," gasped Hermione. She knew that her friend has a way of knowing many things, but it upset her that she did not tell her.

Luna sighed, "I have known for a long time, but between Professor Snape and I, we had both thought it was safer if no one should know. It would have gone back to the Dark Lord and he would have used your own daughter against you, and not just your son."

This caused Hermione to start crying; she really hoped that the Light would take out the Dark Lord; her children would not survive if He won.

Draco growled out, "Do your really think that your Saint Potter will not stop the Dark Lord from taking over the world, or even allow your children to fall into his hands? Even Godfather wouldn't allow his own children go without a fight."

Hermione glanced over at the blond boy and whimpered, "Severus doesn't believe that he would survive the war, Draco."

Luna glared at Hermione, "Stop thinking like that, you have two children to bring into this world and this how you want them to meet you, I think not!"

Draco had gotten out of his seat and sat next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Severus will come for you and your children, Granger. Just lean on me for the time being until he can come back."

Just when she was going to give him an answer, she was going through another round of pain.

xXx

February 14th at 4:30 am.

As Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy were in the Hospital Wing helping Hermione Snape with the birthing of her children, Severus Snape came through the doors and warded the double doors from something that was trying to come into the wing right after him. The door started banging, like something big was trying to run into the room.

Severus was panting really hard, trying to catch his breathing.

Draco asked, "What was that?"

"Grayback," answered Severus.

Hermione was panting, "No, not my babies. Not my babies."

Severus came over to his wife and sat down next to her, "I don't know how long the doors will hold, but I promise that he will not come near our children, he is only after me because Voldemort had signed over my death warrant and Grayback is to do the job."

Hermione looked at her husband with sad eyes, "Please, don't die on me, not now. Not when I will need you the most," then another round of pain went through her.

Poppy came over and did another scan and said, "It looks like your children are going to be popping out sooner than I had thought. Ms. Lovegood; start cleaning up and get into one of the nursing gowns, I will need your help in twenty minutes or so. Mr. Malfoy; sit behind Lady Snape and help support her, she will need your help."

"But, Professor Snape is here; shouldn't he be helping his wife?"

Poppy glanced over the door, and saw that some of the door was being chipped away from strong human hands. "He has protection duty at this moment Mr. Malfoy, unless you want to deal with the human-wolf?"

"I rather not," answered the spoiled rich boy.

Poppy mumbled, "I thought not," and then she went to her medical cabinet, where she stored her potions. She grabbed an emerald colored potion; which was a rejuvenating potion and gave it to Severus, who gave her a questioning look. Poppy sighed, "It's for you to fight off that deadly werewolf, and you're going to need all that energy for it."

Severus growled but drank down the potion that he had made for her, to give to him for his return trips from a Death Eater Meeting. He really hated how it tasted but it worked great for when he needed to up to teach classes.

Just when the double doors were down to not having the top half there anymore, a dark haired man stuck his head into the Hospital Wing, "I'm coming after you Snape, and don't worry about your family, I will be watching over your wife and children. I might change your children, when they are old enough to become a werewolf like me."

Severus got upon his feet and made his way closer to the doors, "You will not survive to do that, Grayback."

"We shall see, Snape."

Then the sound of breaking wood started back up again, Severus cast many protective spells that were left on the doors, but none seemed to work, because Grayback was still trying to make his way into the wing.

As Severus was dealing with a wolf-man at the door, Luna came back into the room in a nurse's uniform; she cleaned her hands and did things that Poppy was telling her to do, like get some clean towels and potions that she would need soon. Just as Poppy told Hermione to start pushing, it was when Grayback had burst into the room and charged into Severus, who raised his hands up and grabbed the oversized man's wrists. Grayback; even though his wrists were within Severus' hands, he was trying to sink his teeth into the other man's neck.

Grayback had managed to give Severus a light bite upon his neck, before the ex-Death Eater through the werewolf off of him, and fired a killing curse upon the wolf-man that wanted to turn his family. The dark man gave a mighty sigh from his troubles and turned around, in time to hear a cry that ranged into the room. He had thought it was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard and made his way to his wife, and held her hand.

Luna grabbed the little babe and went over to a nearby table and cleaned it, and brought the baby back to Poppy, who smiled at the married couple, "You have a son," then she gave the boy to Severus, while Hermione was getting ready for another round of pushing another baby out.

Just as Hermione was about to push; the whole castle started to shake, as curses from the outside had hit the walls. Some paintings that were in the wing, had fallen off the walls and onto the floor. All the women within the room were shirking, Draco was mumbling, while Severus was grumbling.

Once the castle was stable again, Poppy looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "Now push; we want to have both of your children born before the castle falls on all of us."

Hermione glared at the nurse and started pushing again, while she had grabbed both of Draco's hands, who was stilling behind her. Within a couple of minutes; a little girl was born, and Hermione fell onto Draco as she was trying to breathe again.

Draco glanced at Severus and asked, "What are you going to name your children?"

Severus glanced over at Hermione, "What will their names be, wife?"

Hermione was panting, "Mckale Severus Snape and Grace Hermione Snape."

Severus glanced at Hermione with a question upon his face, "Hermione, I never told you the name of my baby brother that died while I was at Hogwarts."

Around Christmas time; Severus had told Hermione that he had a little brother, who died while he was away at school. His brother was no more than three years old, while Severus was thirteen, and two years later his mother had died of a broken heart.

Hermione gave him a small smile, "I had asked Albus one night. I wanted to surprised you; I thought it would have been nice to have a son named after your little brother that you had not had a chance of knowing. I'm sorry that I have hurt you Sev."

Severus smiled, "Oh Hermione, you didn't hurt me. You just made me happy, but why give him my name as well?"

She laughed, "In the Wizarding World, it is custom that the first born would have his father's first name as his middle name, and I wanted him to know who his father is."

Severus let lose come of his tears, as leaned over to his wife and kissed her forehead. "You're unbelievable, wife."

Draco had managed to get out of his seat from behind Hermione, and started walking around the wing a little bit. His muscles were hurting him, as he was helping with Hermione's birthing. Luna gave him a big hug, which he had almost, fell to the floor from.

Hermione and Severus were laughing as they saw the big bad boy, become shy as Luna was holding down for a hug and a kiss. Hermione was able to hold one of the children, while Severus had the other. Poppy came back to get the parents to sign the birth certificates that needed to be sent off to the Ministry as soon as possible, so the magical world would know that they were born.

Mckale was born at 4:45 am, while Grace was born at 5:05 am on February 14th. Hermione was happy; she could not find a better gift to give to Severus on Valentine's Day, he was a very hard person to shop for.

Severus smiled to his wife and dug into his robes and brought out a small gift, for his wife to open. Hermione was surprised that she was getting a gift from Severus, but she opened the small box and saw something that she had no words for. Inside of the box was a small ruby heart necklace and it was attached to a gold key, she looked up at him and smiled.

Severus smiled, "You have the key to my heart, always."

xXx

At 5:15 am in the morning of February 14th, just as the sun was coming over the mountains of a new day, word rang out through the castle that Voldemort is dead and Harry Potter had saved them all.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Severus Snape was happier than he had ever felt in all of his days of his life; he was watching his wife nursing his two children, as he was being looked after by the school nurse. His neck was hurting from the scrape/bite from Grayback from earlier that morning.

Poppy sighed, "There is nothing I can do for you, Severus. Since I know that the werewolf bit you while he was in human form, then you would be like Bill Weasley. Having the hearing, eye sight, and hunger of a wolf, but you wouldn't be changing into one like Remus Lupin does."

The Potions Master closed his eyes and said, "Thank all that is Holy, I really didn't want to deal with that ordeal every month."

As Hermione was about to say something, a big crash was heard from the hallway, from outside of the Hospital Wing, then a tall man with white blond hair came into the broken doorway. Severus glanced up and noticed that the man was none other than Lucius Malfoy. One of the richest wizards looked like he was walking on his last two legs, barley holding himself up and looked like he was about to kill over at the slightest weight change.

Severus pushed Poppy away from him and stood up, and growled out, "What do you want Lucius?"

"I'm here to kill your wife, Severus. I see that you have your children, so it won't be heartache if I killed her. Her and her friends need to pay after killing our Master!"

"NO LUCIUS! You stay away from my family! You're the one that is going pay, not my WIFE!"

Hermione handed her children over to Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood, who were in the room helping her during the birthing of her children. She was about to get onto her feet to help her husband, when the school nurse was in front of her pushing her back on to the bed.

"What are you doing Poppy, I need to help Severus?"

"No you're not young lady! You stay upon that bed, let your husband take care of things!"

"Listen to her, Granger," stated Draco. "You have no idea what my father would do; you need to let my Godfather take care of things. He knows all the counter spells of all the spells that my father knows."

Hermione did not like people telling her what to do, she really wanted to just in and stop Malfoy Senior from going after her husband; then she remembered that she just given birth to two babies just a little while ago and she was starting to feel drained from the whole ordeal. She watched helplessly as she witnessed her husband fighting the other Death Eater.

Lucius had cast a torcher curse towards Severus, who deflect it and cast one of his cutting cursed towards Lucius, who had no clue as to throw it off of him, but side stepped out of its way. Then Severus cast a _Petrificus Totalus_, which hit its mark and caused the rich blond to hit the floor hard and onto his face. This caused the whole room to laugh at the sight.

Draco, who was holding Mckale said, "You know father, I think it's safe to say that you are going to go to Azkaban, and they will not be letting you buy your way of it; like you have always done."

Severus stood down from his attack mode and walked back to his family and sat down next to his wife, who he brought her into his lap and hugging her close to his body. He was becoming more possessive than he would normally would, and he was never going to allow her to leave his life. No; there was no way in this green Earth that he would allow her to leave him.

xXx

Around six o'clock that night; Harry Potter made his way into the Hospital Wing, after he had heard that his onetime best friend was there and was recovering. When he walked into the wing; he noticed that some beds were filled of people who needed some healing after the battle, and then he noticed that at the other end of the wing was Hermione and her husband, with their two children. He looked around as he was passing beds that Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy were helping around the wing, healing other people as they made their way around the room.

Harry found himself next to Hermione's bed, which he saw that Professor Snape was lying next to Hermione, holding her. Harry then coughed to get their attention.

Hermione glanced up and gasped, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry glanced down and sighed, "I'm here to say sorry, Hermione. Sorry that I didn't do anything to keep you as my friend and allow Ron and Ginny to run my life for me. I should not have let them tell me who I should keep as a friend."

Hermione sat up and asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry had not looked to up look at her, "It was hard, going on the road without you and not have you to be there to help us. I had a hard time trying to kill off Voldemort's souls. I can still hear his words in my head, even as I stand before you now. I wish I had your guidance and your wisdom that I was craving the whole time that we were on the run." He sighed again, "I'm here to let you know that Ron and Lavender had been killed through the war. Ginny was tortured to near madness and had a knife carved into her arm; traitor, for all to see."

"Oh Harry; I am so sorry."

"No Hermione, I'm sorry. I wish I can have my sister back," he then looked up to see her golden brown eyes full of tears, which worried him so.

"Oh Harry; I would love to have my brother back," she crawled out of the hospital bed and walked over to her best friend, and gave him a big hug; which he could not get enough of.

Then Harry glanced over at his old professor and saw that he should let his friend go, or he could find himself on the other man's dinner menu. Harry gave Hermione a timid smile. "So; I heard that you had two kids. Wow; you're a mother."

Hermione gave him a great big smile, "Yeah. Come; I want you to meet your Godchildren." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the two sleep babes. "I want you to meet my son; Mckale Severus Snape, and my daughter; Grace Hermione Snape. I want you to be their Godfather, Harry because you have always been a brother to me Harry."

"I would be honored Hermione."

Severus grumbled, "Oh and Mr. Potter; you will not teach my children how to get into load of trouble like you have always loved to do while you were in school."

"No worries there," said Harry. "I don't plan on doing anything like that, sir. Plus I would be fearful that Hermione might kill me if I have done such a thing."

Severus chuckled, "Good to know."

Harry paled at hearing his old Potions Master chuckling, it was enough that he survived from being killed by the Dark Lord of the world, and now he was hearing the most hated teacher to nearly laugh, it was enough to want to find the Resurrection Stone and call for his mother to have her talk to him about his dark professor. Harry glanced over back to Hermione, "I think I should go and help with the cleanup."

With a smile, Hermione said, "Alright Harry, I'll see you later than."

Then Harry walked out of the Hospital Wing, knowing that nothing will be the same again and that Professor Snape was going to be a more permanent than he had wished, in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Later that day; Poppy told the Snape family that they could leave, but Hermione was unable to do much walking for a week or so. Severus gave a wicked grin to his wife, before picking her up and into his arms; while Draco and Luna were carrying their children, and they were walking towards the dungeons to his comfortable home.

On the way to the dungeons, they were stopped by Minerva McGonagall; who looked at Severus very hotly.

"Where do you think you're going; Headmaster," grilled out the old woman.

Hermione was beside herself; she had never seen her old Head of House to look to angry, not even when Harry and Ron had broken a lot of rules.

Severus whispered in Hermione's ear, "Hang onto me, wife. There is something that I need to do."

She had grabbed a hold of her husband's neck; as he was fishing out his wand from his long tailored sleeves, once he hand gotten his wand out and pointed it at McGonagall, "I; Severus Snape, have denounced my duties as Headmaster and bestowed them to Minerva McGonagall, from this day forward." Then a shot of white light came from his wand and hit Minerva's heart area.

Once it was done; the old professor gasped, "Severus, what have you done?"

Severus gave out one of his old time grins; which hardly shown to anyone but McGonagall from time to time, "I have given you the school, Minerva. I have never really wanted to be a Headmaster; at least not the way that it was given to me, and I wish to never have it again."

"Severus; why did you have to kill Albus? Why haven't you tried healing him?"

"I see that Potter told you about Ablus dying, didn't it?" When he had gotten a nod, he continued, "It was either me killing him, or he would suffer from a most painful death and I have tried healing him and it was becoming a power draining on the two of us, Minerva. Believe me, I have tried everything that I have ever read, heard, or even asked about; there was nothing that I could do. Plus I wasn't going to allow my Godson to become a killer, all because the Dark Lord had ordered him to do it."

Minerva had shock written upon her face and glanced over to Draco, who stood behind Severus' left shoulder area, "Draco? Is this true?" When she had given a nod from the young man, she glanced back to Severus, "I am sorry you had to do that to Albus and to everyone else you had to protect in the name of love. Albus really didn't know how to handle people, but he knew the power of love, and I am sorry that Lily had to die for you to help the side of the light."

Severus groaned, "Lily may have been the leading factor of me working for the good of things, but that love was misguided and because of Albus, I have found my true love. And that is with my wife and children"

Hermione was beside herself; she knew then that she was one of the people that he loved most in the world, and she was happy to have him as a husband.

"As Headmistress; I need to know what you are planning on doing. Are you going to stay on and be a professor once more or do you plan on leaving us as soon as you can?"

Severus gave a kiss upon his wife's temple and said, "That depends, Minerva."

"On what, may I ask?"

"If you're going to give my wife a job here, as Professor of Transfiguration; sense you have to be Headmistress, and would not be able to teach anymore," he answered with a big grin.

"SEVERUS," screeched the newly appointed Headmistress, "You have planned this all along!? Please tell me why I shouldn't give you the Headmaster's office once more?"

"For one; I don't want that job after this year, and two; all the parents wouldn't allow their children to come to school with an ex-Death Eater. As for my planning this; I was just hoping that if you wanted me to be around, there was no use having Hermione wonder the castle with nothing to do, when I don't want her leaving the castle to look for work. I would rather have her work here, knowing that she is safe behind these walls with me and our children."

Hermione was nearly out of breath when hearing her husband talking in such passion of wanting to keep her behind Hogwarts's walls; it had shown how much he had truly cared for her, and he really did not want her be far from home.

Once Minerva had recovered from her shock; she spoke, "I will agree to your terms; if you give me what subject you will be teaching the children and that you would be my Deputy Headmaster?"

Severus groaned, "I'll teach potions once more, and I would rather you have asked Filius Flitwick instead; he would have been more reliable than I, when it comes to the School Board and other things of that nature."

Minerva sighed, "Oh all right; I guess you being a Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House are all that I will ever ask of you, and then so be it." She then glanced at Hermione, "Can I ask that you to be a Head of Gryffindor as well as being a Transfiguration teacher?"

Hermione smiled, "With all due respect Professor McGonagall; I would rather you give the Head of House to Neville Longbottom, sense I will be busy with my own children and he is planning on being the Herbology teacher."

Minerva smiled, "Of coerce dear and I didn't mean to take you or your husband away from your two children. So what have you named your little dears?"

Severus answered, "Mckale Severus Snape and Grace Hermione Snape."

"Mckale, after your brother?"

Severus gave her a sad smile, "I didn't name the children Minerva; I was way too tired from facing Greyback on my own, which I am more like Mr. Bill Weasley now. At least I am not like Lupin; to where I have to drink that terrible potion like he had done."

"Severus; you said you battle Greyback, where is he now?"

"He is dead; his body is in the hospital wing, he was trying to take my family away from me."

Minerva gave a sad smile, "I wish Remus could have heard that."

"What's wrong; what happened to Lupin that is making you sad?"

She was able to show a few tears before saying, "He died in battle; trying to save his wife from Lucius, but he ended up being killed by Dolohov."

Hermione sighed, "Poor Remus; he was starting to live again, and poor Harry; he just lost the last of his father's friends."

Severus sighed, "He didn't lose everyone just yet Hermione, he can always talk to me; even if I don't want to." Then he glanced at the Headmistress, "Please excuse us; Minerva, it's time for me to take my family to my chambers and rearrange things."

With that; Severus carried with wife down the many stairs, while Draco and Luna were following with the Snape children within their arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

As the years past; Severus Snape was enjoying life as a father, much so than he had with his own father. He spoiled Grace more so than Mckale; but he was still able to spoil both of them differently, with Grace it was more story time and with Mckale; he wanted candy and toys. Severus enjoyed both of children very much that he had gotten Hermione to agree for more children; which happened when the twins were five years old, they ended up having another boy at that time, who they had named Remus Ares Snape.

The children have grown up within the castle's walls; to where they had used their Uncle Harry's map, and found many ways around the castle to where Hermione was the one who went out to find them. Which she has always found the boys in Gryffindor's common room, but found her daughter in the libarary.

Severus had kept teasing his wife that their daughter would end up in Ravenclaw, which she would always answer with her own smirks that she had learned from him.

When the time had come that the twins were entering their first year at Hogwarts; Severus and Hermione were at the Head Table, waiting for the first years to come in and to be sorted. Even though Professor McGonagall was Headmistress of the school, she still enjoyed sorting the children every year. She had led the children in the Great Hall and started calling for their names.

After a while of calling names, she called out, "Lupin, Teddy."

A little boy; who looked very much like Remus Lupin but with blue and black hair stepped forward, once the sorting hat was placed upon his head, the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then another few names before McGonagall called out, "Snape, Grace."

Many students and teachers alike were quiet; they wanted to know where the children of Hermione and Severus Snape would be sorted to, not just because Hermione was famous for being friends with Harry Potter, and Severus because of his time as a spy in both of the wizarding wars.

Once Grace had sat upon the stool and the hat upon her head, the hat started talking to her. _'Ah, I was wondering when I would be seeing you. Let me see here; just like both of your parents, would do wonders in Ravenclaw; but like your mother, you could do even more in Gryffindor.'_

'What about Slytherin,' asked Grace within her mind.

_'I'm afraid that even after eleven years after the war, people within that house would hurt you in order to get after your father. No; I'm afraid that house will not be good to you or your brothers. Oh; I know.'_ The hat then yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Grace then ran from the stool and sat at her mother's old table and sat next to Teddy Lupin.

Severus turned to his wife and grumbled, "You knew that this would happen, didn't you?"

Hermione smiled, "The hat had a hard trouble placing me; back in the day, it almost did try putting me into Ravenclaw, but thought that I needed to be in Gryffindor to help Harry."

Severus glared, "Always a Potter. First was with Lily and now you, but at least I got to marry you," he answered with a smile.

Then their son was called. "Snape, Mckale."

Mck-+ale walked forward and sat upon the stool. _'Just like your mother and sister, so hard to place the two of you; but I will make this easy for you.'_ Then the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione was clapped louder than anyone else upon the Head Table, for she was happy that both of her children were placed within her own house.

Severus leaned over towards his wife, "I'm going to make you have more children, until one of them gets into Ravenclaw; at least."

Hermione smiled at her husband, knowing that it was an empty threat; even though he would not mind having more children at the home. "We still have Remus; he may end up being in Ravenclaw."

Within the last few years; Remus has been staying up late at night reading more, he found that knowledge was more powerful than just being strong, just like his name sake.

After some time had passed with some names, there was only one last person waiting for her name to be called, "Weasley, Victory."

When a little red headed, blue eyed girl came walking towards the stool and the hat had slightly touched her head, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus saw his son; Mckale, waving for Victory to sit down next to him and be a part of his little group; which had Grace, Teddy, and himself. Severus saw that Hermione was happy about their children's choice of friends.

xXx

Five years had passed and it was time for Remus Ares Snape to become a first year; he was finding it hard to talk to his brother or sister, because they had each of them have been dating since the end of their fourth year. Mckale his sister's best friend; Victory Weasley, who also happens to be a good friend of his; and Grace has been dating Mckale's best friend; Teddy Lupin, who was also a friend of hers.

Remus was not looking forward in being in the same house as them; he really had hoped to be in a different house, all together. He also did not want to have a house that was either of his parents either; he just wanted to be himself, and make his own friends as well without having his brother or sister's help.

So when the day came for his sorting; his parents were at the high table, and his brother and sister were sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the hat to yell for his house. He had been hearing his father telling his mother that Remus was going to be in Ravenclaw, and he was going to give buy Remus five more books; no matter what subject, if he was placed within Ravenclaw. Remus had to smirk about that, he loved learning new things and he has his own library of his own; which his mother was not happy about, because he has more books than she had at his age.

A boy before him was called, "Potter, James."

His Uncle Harry's son; who the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus was really happy for James; he really wanted to be in the same house as his father and grandfather.

Then the Headmistress called his name, "Snape, Remus," he was ready for his fate.

He made it to the stool and the hat barely placed upon his head, the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

"YES!" Everyone glanced over at the Head Table, which everyone saw the Potions Master upon his feet dancing. All the people within the Great Hall were beside themselves; they either were in shock to respond, or trying to fight the urge to laugh at their gloomy professor.

Grace and Mckale were the only ones able to say anything, "DAD!"

That was when Severus stopped dancing and jumped into his seat, and pulled his usual look that he normally wears when he was around students. "What," he asked so calmly.

Hermione chuckled, "I think you have managed to kill some of the students off, husband."

Remus walked towards his father and whispered, "About those five books, father?"

Hermione glanced at her husband in shock, while Severus answered, "This weekend; you and I will go into town, and we will get you those books."

"Thanks, father," then Remus walked towards his house table and sat down with some first years.

Hermione glared at her husband, "While you're in town, could you pick up some books for me, as well?"

Severus smirked; he knew that he was in trouble but answered, "Of course."

"And some baby clothes."

"Yes," answered Severus. It took him about twenty minuets for him to really understand the words that his wife was saying to him. "What? Really?" Hermione answered with a nod, which caused Severus to stand upon his feet and picked her up into his arms and swung her around, for everyone to see.

McGonagall sighed, "If you don't mind Severus, we are trying to sort students into their houses."

Severus set his wife upon her feet, and wrapped his arm around her as he spoke to the room at large, "I am sorry Headmistress, but my wife just informed me that we will be having another child."

The aging woman gasped, "Oh, my. Well; why don't the two of you take your children and have a small party. I'm happy for the two of you."

With that; all the Snapes had left the Great Hall and made it down to the dungeons and had a party, just like McGonagall had suggested. Each one of the children were surprised to hear that they were going to have another brother/sister, but happy all the same.

xXx

Ten years had passed for the family. Severus and Hermione were at the Prince Manor enjoying Christmas with their children and their wives/husbands, and children. Mckale had married Victory Weasley (Bill and Fleur's daughter) and had two children; a boy and girl. Grace had married Teddy Lupin (Remus Lupin and Tonk's son) and had a girl and were about to have a boy soon. Their son Remus married Lily Potter (Harry and Ginny's daughter, who started school a couple of years after he had started) and just had a son. Lyra Jean Snape (their last child), who is dating Albus Potter (Harry and Ginny's youngest son), who had just dated that year.

Severus and Hermione were smiling as they sat next to each other; as they glanced around seeing their grandchildren crawling around upon the floor, as their children walked and talked with one another. Hermione could never be even more happier, she had never once imaged that she would ever find herself married to her old potions professor; but she would never trade it for anything else.

She glanced over at her husband and saw streaks of white and grey for hair. His many years of wrinkles that he wore as battle scares upon his face. They had been going to the hospital lately and both found out that neither of them had much time to live; after their time around dark magic, during their time of war(s). They had asked their children to come home, for one more Christmas as a family; but not telling any of them of their health issues. They just wanted one last day of happiness with everyone.

That night; Severus and Hermione were lying in bed, holding upon each other. Giving each other a kiss upon their lips before drifting off to sleep; but neither one of them will wake, when their children finds them the next day. Nor with they hear their children stating that they love them and hope that they were together, like they have always believed that their parents have always been.

No; Severus and Hermione woke up to a peaceful place, both looking young once again and looking to be of the same age. Who the met upon waking; were the last people that Severus would have ever thought of seeing, which were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter (Harry's father), and Lily Evens-Potter.

Remus walked forward and shook Severus hand, "Welcome to Heaven Severus. Is my son taking care of your daughter?"

Severus knew that Lupin was trying to be civil and he was glad for that, "Yes; Lupin, your son has been great."

Then James stepped forward, "Hi Snape; I'm sorry for all those things that I have done to you in school, I wish I could take it back and become a better friend to you, but for whatever it's worth, I'm happy that you have looked out for my son and I thank you for that. Plus; having your son married to my daughter, is good too."

If Severus was not dead before, he was wondering if he was then; for he would never dream of James Potter being nice to him, but both men shook each other's hands. Then Lily stepped forward and gave Severus a hug and said, "Thank you for watching out for my son and I'm sorry that I didn't allow us to be friends again."

He was only able to hug her back, for he was afraid that he would say something that would cause something bad to happen again.

Sirius stepped forward and gave Hermione a big heart feel of a hug, "How is the 'smartest witch of her age'?"

"Hands off Black, she's a married woman!"

Hermione pushed Sirius away from her and walked towards her husband and wrapped an arm around him, "Don't worry Severus; I've always seen Sirius as an uncle, nothing more."

"Yeah; Snape, Hermione has always been too mature for my liking. If anything; I have always pictured her with someone like Remus here, someone who is smart to keep up with her. You have done that for her, Snape. She would have been board with someone like me, and she would have been like that with Ron Weasley even."

Severus sighed, "I guess you're right, Black."

Remus smiled, "Well, come on you two. Let us show you around Heaven, we could even introduce you to Merlin, Hermione; I remember him being one of people that you wanted to talk to, if given a chance."

Hermione glowed with happiness, "Oh, do I ever. Come on Severus; let us enjoy our next adventure."

He chuckled, but walked with his wife; with his old enemies across Heaven and enjoying their new adventure.

THE END


End file.
